Minecraft: Tragedy of two Worlds
by Kirby Alen Xhajram
Summary: Minecraftia faces total annihilation, not from Herobrine, but from a force that even evil cannot hope to control. Herobrine and Notch worked together to summon a hero from another dimension. Will this hero save Minecraftia? or lose to the sinister forces that will destroy Minecraftia? Find out in my first story!
1. Worlds Away

**Chapter 1: Worlds away**

Hi my name is Kirby Alen Xhajram S Mendoza, 14 years old, I live in the Philippines, and I am just an ordinary guy without superpowers or any advanced ability. I like watching anime, talking to myself, playing minecraft, and reading minecraft fanfictions.

Today is September 25, 2014. I start my day by eating breakfast, taking a shower and going to school. My school sucks because there are no clubs, no decent restrooms, no normal classmates, and holidays are schooldays. After school I quickly move to play Minecraft at my laptop, I don't join servers because I don't get invited or anything, I only play in single player and I only have one world and I have survived there for like 300 minecraft days. My Minecraft house is only a hole I dug on the side of a mountain. I have 25 large chests in my minecraft home, 5 are filled with full stacks of coal, 3 are full of materials (wood, sticks, torches, cobblestone, obsidian, etc.), 3 for Iron, 2 for gold, 4 for food, 4 for drinks, a chest for tools (all diamond), another one for combat (also all diamond), 1 chest full of decorative crap (crafting tables, furnaces, beds, paintings, etc.), and 1 chest with 2 full stacks of diamond. After 5 straight hours of playing Minecraft, I shut down my laptop and go to bed hoping that tomorrow, my birthday, won't be crappy.

Today is September 26, 2014, my birthday and everything is starting to become a lot better than yesterday. School is cancelled because of teachers going to a meeting of some sort so I just went home itching for more Minecraft. When I got home my family had prepared a surprise for me, there were confetti, food, and a cake with 15 candles. They made me blew the candles but I wished first then I blew the candles.

They all cleaned the mess while I play Minecraft at my room, I thought about whether my wish that I get transported to the world of Minecraft will come true or not but there is a possibility.

It was night at my Minecraft world and I saw a skeleton which I wanted to kill but its movement is very fast, its firing speed is as fast as a Gatling gun, its accuracy is way too high, and… it doesn't have a bow in hand. I just threw potions of healing at it and it died, it was a good thing that I had a contingency plan. I thought it was just some kind of glitch but when I looked at the arrows or stuff that it was shooting I didn't see arrows, just some kind of spike which was weird so I made my avatar come back home and quickly shut down my laptop.

What happened really scared the shit out of me so I just went to bed with my phone in my pocket.

The next morning I felt my bed was softer than before like I am sleeping on a bed with wool as a cushion "wait" I thought to myself "a bed that is like wool? like wool?!" I woke myself and saw that I am inside a beautifully designed room. It was weird because it felt like de javu. Everything was familiar but I can't seem to remember where am I. I saw a chest like box and became curious so I opened it and saw a lot of gold that was when realization hit me and I screamed "I'm in Minecraft!" two thoughts came to me, from now on I am living alone and second I shall test if minecraft logic and physics work here.

I first tested if I could break stuff with my hand by punching dirt but nothing seems to be happening so my theory is incorrect. The second thing I did was breaking wood with a diamond axe and everything was like in real life, everything is affected by gravity our physics is also the same with minecraft physics, which means the tree I was cutting fell down. I felt that there is something missing with I am doing I thought I could try and see if mobs are blocky but the surroundings are not blocky so maybe they aren't blocky either, there is only one way to find out.

While walking, I came across the battleground that I used when I was fighting that scary skeleton and I saw the projectiles still stuck on trees and when I looked closer it really is a spike but seems to be made out of bone. I took 7 samples of the bone spikes and carried them back to home. I put the spikes at the crafting table and looked at the window to see if there are mobs in the area but there are none. I made a frying pan at the crafting table and it was a cool experience seeing that you only need to place the materials on top of the crafting table and it just magically turns to the thing you want to make.

I experimented on stuff that I really want to learn about and I discovered that potions tastes like sodas. I went to the room that I created and checked if the bookshelves had readable books but it was just some guidebooks like Item books, crafting recipes, mobs and their traits, Redstone logic gates, and cooking recipes "wait what? Cooking recipes?!" I was talking to myself out loud "meaning I can cook things to the way I wanted? Yeah things have been getting interesting." I read the book and there were like 230 recipes from our world and 9 were unknown to me and those nine were fried zombie brain, boiled spider egg, ender juice, creeper bacon, bone meal soup, barbequed pigman, frozen magma cube, ghast tentacles, blaze rod pasta "what the hell are these foods? Who would even eat these things?" I closed the book and remembered that I had my phone in my pocket.

It was already 12:08 pm according to my phone and I realized that the Minecraftian clock had the same time "could it be that the time in my phone synchronized with the time in this world?" I thought. I saw my backpack just beside the bed which was weird because I never put it near my bed at home at earth. I checked what was in my bag and saw my charger, portable speaker, some of my clothes, and my M9 pistol with a couple of mags "what the hell?! How the hell did my gun got into my bag and how did my bag get here?!" I couldn't care less at least I still have 21st century weaponry with me. I just played some music with my phone connected to my speaker, I was playing the song "Take back the night" by TryHardNinja it is my favorite song so far in my life so I always put it in repeat and I will never get tired of hearing this song.

It is now 7:23 pm and my music is suddenly interrupted by someone or something that is banging loudly on the door. I figured it was a zombie or zombies that wanted to try and eat me so I wore diamond armor and I brought 2 swords and my gun. I first shot blindly at the door then come out crashing with my gun blazing at every direction I fire, I put my gun in a holster that I made with leather and grabbed my 2 swords but when I checked the surroundings most of the mobs in the area was already dead, they saw what I did and they ran away which was also weird because I never saw an aggressive mob run away but at least now I know they aren't blocky and they feel fear "wait, they feel fear? Then that means they must have different feelings of sorts." I quickly ran back to the house and repaired the door first then ran back to my room to check the book about mobs, back in earth I have memorized everything I need to know about mobs but here in Minecraftia, mobs are different from the game.

I found out that the mobs have some civilizations and they have kingdoms. The creeper kingdom is at a plains biome 294 miles from here, the skeleton kingdom is at a cavern that is 79 miles from here, the witch kingdom is at a swamp/plains biome 30 miles from here, the squid kingdom is at an ocean biome 475 miles from here, the nether mob kingdoms are found in the nether but I don't have a map for the nether and the same thing goes for the endermen kingdom which is located in the end, the spider kingdom is at an extreme hills biome 154 miles from here, the iron golem kingdom is at a plains biome, the zombie kingdom is at a graveyard at a plains biome 334 miles from here, the snow golem kingdom is at a snow plains biome 564 miles from here, the wolf kingdom is at a tundra biome 468 miles from here, and the ocelot kingdom is at a jungle biome 362 miles from here. Every kingdom is governed by a king and their daughters. "Wow, who knew there are kingdoms here in minecraft." I went to the pages that show information about the princesses here's what I found out, Cupa is the princess of the creepers, she wears a green creeper hoodie and brown gloves, and she has orange hair and bright yellow eyes. "stop." I thought to myself "It is 10:54 pm you have been reading for 3 hours straight, it is time to sleep you will continue you're study tomorrow. " well to tell the truth this is the first time I studied about something for 3 hours straight. I took a shower and went to bed but I remembered that I have to read my daily dose of minecraft fanfiction. I turned on the Wi-Fi of my phone but I remembered that I am in minecraft "NOOOOO!" I shouted then I just went to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story so tell me what you think and what I said about my minecraft world is all true. Tell me if the title, the summary, or the story is good or bad. Please review. Why the hell do I keep repeating crap?! Hmm….. I think there is still something missing with I am telling you oh right! I go to bed in 9:00 pm but read fanfictions until 3:00 am.**


	2. Second Encounter

**Chapter 2: Second encounter**

I woke up at 5:56 am and I cooked some pork chop and made apple juice for breakfast. I opened the door and inhaled in some fresh morning minecraft scent which was defiled by some dead zombie carcasses around which made me almost puke. I dragged the dead bodies to an open area and burned them which took some time because flint and steel is hard to use. I went back home to resume my study about the mob princesses and princes.

Cupa has the ability to make sticks of dynamite and launch it at a target. She has a very special slingshot that helps her launch the dynamite more accurately. Unlike the other creepers, she can activate her charged form manually. "She is one scary girl." I thought.

Yurei is the princess of the skeleton kingdom. She has grey eyes, grey hair, and wears a skeleton hat, grey gloves, grey stockings and a grey vest and shorts. She can shoot 1 arrow per second with high accuracy. The arrows that she uses are diamond tipped and she can even use Cupa's dynamite as a stick of the arrow, some of her arrows can even divide into more arrows creating a volley of arrows when launched. She and Silk are the best of friends.

Selena is the princess of the witch kingdom. She has brown hair, purple eyes, a black witch hat with an emerald, and she wear medieval dresses. She can use destruction, defensive, and healing magic. The effects of the potions she makes can last up to a week.

Inky is the princess of the squid kingdom. She has blue eyes, sky blue dress and skirt, white hair. She has some tentacles at her back but it only looks like some hanging cloth. Her tentacles can both strike with great speed and precision and create an almost unbreakable defense at the same time.

Charlotte is the princess of the ghast kingdom. She wears a white bridal gown, white gloves, and she has red eyes, white hair, and a ghast hat. The fire charges she creates have the power to destroy kingdoms and remove mountains in one hit.

Blazette is the princess of the blaze kingdom. She wears a red bikini and arm and shin guards, she has yellow eyes and is blonde. Her blaze rods could either 1. Be launched straight toward the target or 2. Launch fire charges with amazing speed. Her blaze rods float around her and can give her a strong defense.

Mena is the princess of the pigmen kingdom. She wears black and white top, grey shorts and a pigman bandana on the side of her head, and she golden eyes, green hair, and carries a golden sword with her. Her skills in using swords are unparalleled except by Hilda.

Hilda is the princess of the wither skeleton kingdom. She wears a dark grey vest and shorts, dark grey gloves, dark grey stockings, and a wither skeleton hat, she has grey eyes, black hair and carries a stone sword. Her skills in using swords are unparalleled except by Mena.

Jennifer is the princess of the magma cube kingdom and is the eldest between her other 2 sisters. She wears a red bikini and a magma cube hat, she has yellow eyes and red hair that is like lava. She can manipulate the flow of lava and can even make it float around her for defense.

Andr is the princess of the endermen kingdom. She wears a black jacket, a black mini skirt, and an enderman hat, she has purple eyes and brown hair. She can teleport rapidly and can even create multiple images of her due to the teleportation speed.

Silk is the princess of the spiders. She wears a grey jacket, a black mini skirt and a headband that has red beads in it, she has red eyes and purple hair. She can shoot large amounts of web with great speed. She and Yurei are the best of friends. She and Widow are sisters.

Widow is the princess of the cave spiders. She wears a blue jacket and a blue mini skirt, she has red eyes and purple hair. Her agility is her greatest weapon. She and Silk are sisters.

Rosa is the princess of the Iron Golems. She wears a grey top, a grey cloth on her waist, and an Iron Golem hat. She is immune to arrows, falls, and drowning. A slam of her arm on the ground can make the earth tremble.

Rot is the prince of the zombie kingdom. He wears a blue-green zombie jacket and navy blue pants, he has grey eyes and green hair. He can't feel any pain except when struck with a healing potion.

Susie is the princess of the snow golems. She wears a white dress with brown sleeves and a pumpkin hat, she has brown eyes, and orange hair. She can manipulate ice and snow. She can create an avalanche out of nowhere, make it rain ice spikes, and summon a hail storm.

Lone is the princess of the wolf kingdom. She only wears white wool to cover her body, she has silver hair and grey eyes. She can strike down any target she wishes.

Katie is the princess of the ocelots. She wears a black dotted yellow cloth over her body and a cat ear headband, she has green eyes and is blonde. She has great agility and can run at speeds no one has ever seen.

Gelli is the princess of the slimes and is eldest between her other 2 sisters. She wears a green slime dress and a slime hat, she has green eyes and hair that is also slime. She can launch slimeballs with great precision.

"Wait" I thought "slime princess? Why isn't there a slime kingdom in this book? Hmm…. Maybe it's just that the author forgot to put in the slime kingdom." I resumed reading.

Annie is the princess of the bats. She wears a purple top, a violet mini skirt, and a blindfold, she has silver hair and bat wings at her back. She can detect movement in a 3 mile radius and strike with great speed and accuracy.

"Now this is way too coincidental, first the slime kingdom and second is the bat kingdom. Only a stupid author could forget to write two things that are very useful for information" I muttered to myself. I kept reading.

The information on this book is always updated if there is a kingdom missing, then that means that kingdom no longer exists or it is destroyed.

"A kingdom destroyed? But how the hell would that happen?" I wondered "This book is always updated my ass! How the hell could a book update itself?! The author cannot fool me with this kind of prank." I read the next part.

You are a dumbass if you don't want to believe in this book. This isn't a prank of some sort. This book is magical and it updates itself.

"How the hell did this book read my mind?!" I was just pissed but I saw the book is starting to have more words and was starting to believe the book.

For more information about the princes and princesses, go to Last Stand village. It is where they usually hang out.

"Okay, this book is starting to freak me out" I closed the book. It was already 3:45 pm and I am hungry.

I ate a cake and drank some apple juice. I remembered that there is a village nearby my house so I packed 2 diamond swords, some bread, and my pistol. Before I had left I drank a bottle o' enchanting and enchanted my pistol with Infinity I and it worked. My pistol won't run out of bullets no matter how long I keep shooting at something.

I got to the nearby village I was talking about. I saw I sign that said "Last Stand village" "what the hell?!" I muttered to myself "Last Stand village was only a few feet away from my house?!"

I went to the library to check out some books and it looks like I am in a maze filled with books. There was also a VIP section in the library and had saw someone there that was wearing a dress that had gold linings in it and a witch hat I figured it was Selena. She was reading some kind of magical book. I was just looking at her until someone said "You seem to be looking at Selena. Are you in love with her?" I turned and saw a girl which I assume to be Cupa "so…. Are you in love with her?" her question caught me off guard and I just turned around and walked toward the exit until blaze rods where pointing at me which I assume to be blazette's doing "you seem to be new here. Who are you?" she said.

"Hey blazette!" someone shouted from behind me "Can't you see I'm busy Cupa?" blazette replied "what do you want?" "That's the guy I saw looking at Selena and he seems love struck while he was at it" Cupa replied "Is that so?" my face turned red after Cupa had said that and they both noticed it "so it's true then" blazette said. I ran as fast as I could to get out of the library.

It was already getting dark I got home and ate some of the left over bread I packed. I took a shower and got ready for a battle. I was looking out on the window when I saw a skeleton that didn't have a bow but it had a tail "what the hell is that? The skeletons from last night had bows and didn't have tails." I just stood watch when a group zombies, skeletons, spiders, and blazes started attacking that particular skeleton.

The spiders held it down to the ground with the help of the zombies, the blazes were hovering ready to strike the skeleton, and the normal skeletons were pointing at the particular skeleton. The skeleton's tail had broken free from the webbing and the tail started firing projectiles at the group which killed all of the blazes, spiders, and skeletons, and some of the zombies. Its tail just keeps firing when it hit my window and I was almost hit. I checked out the projectiles and I saw the same spikes that I found, that thing is the same with the thing I fought the last time I played Minecraft. I was scared but my fear was soon replaced by my anger that it broke my window. I took my gun, opened the door and shouted "Nobody breaks the windows of my house!" all of them stopped at what they are doing and was looking at me. I pointed my gun at the skeletons tail and shot at it. It let out a scream of pain that echoed through the area. I kept shooting at it in various parts and finally the head, it stopped all movements and the zombies were only looking at me.

The zombie asked my name and I gladly replied "My name is Kirby Alen Xhajram but you can call me KAX for short." The zombie thanked me, held the foot of the skeleton and dragged it toward the direction where Last Stand village is. I went back home, covered the broken window with wood and went to sleep.

I woke up 6:09 am. I cooked an omelet with potatoes inside, I was wondering why this dish isn't in the cooking recipes. I put the omelet at a plate in the table and a glass of apple juice. Before I got to take a bite at my omelet, I heard two men talking outside. I went to the door and heard the words "Nothing wrong will happen if I greet him" I opened the door and saw a man wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants his hair is brown and his eyes are pure white with a faint glow.

It was Herobrine.

**Author's Note: I took a week to do this because I was being bombarded with homework. Please review, follow, and favorite if you will. Tell me if there is anything wrong with my grammar. Homework sucks!**


	3. My Purpose

**Chapter 3: My purpose**

I saw Herobrine in my doorway. I grabbed the diamond sword on top of the crafting table and had swung it at Herobrine. He dodged my attack but I kept going. None of my attacks are hitting him so I just pointed at a random tree and said "Look! It's Herobrine!" "Where? Where?!" Herobrine asked while turning to the tree I pointed at and while he was at it I tackled him and locked him in a submission position.

Herobrine was struggling to get out and someone spoke "I told you, he would attack considering you are my brother." "Wait" I thought "Brother? If this is Herobrine then that means the one behind me is Notch." I released the grip I had on Herobrine and looked at Notch. He is wearing a brown shirt, grey pants and a red cape.

I let them in the house. They saw that my breakfast is still untouched and they apologized for troubling me. The two of them looked at my omelet and they asked me what it was.

"It's an omelet. It is not in your recipe books." I said

"Can we taste it?"

"Yes you may" I replied.

They took a piece of the omelet and tasted it and asked me how to do it so I taught them.

"So, what made the two of you come here." I asked "We came to tell you that we are the reason you are here. Minecraftia is being destroyed by infected mobs. These infected mobs show different kinds of symptoms. Creepers launch themselves toward the target and explode, slimes become almost invisible but still leave a trail of slime where ever it goes, blazes explode and scatter its rods that will also explode in a small scale, and skeletons have tails that fire…." "Bone spikes" I interrupted while showing them a bone spike that I had.

"Where did you get one?" they asked

"Last night a skeleton that had a tail attacked here but I managed to kill it." I replied.

"What is your name hero?" Notch asked

"Kirby Alen Xhajram, Kax for short." I replied

"Then you are the one that the zombies are talking about." Herobrine said

"I assume you have already gone to Last Stand village" he added "yeah" I said

"Okay, back to the topic. We still haven't seen other types of infected mobs. If you come across a new one kill it and bring the body to Last Stand village. We have already lost two kingdoms." Notch said

"That would be the Slime Kingdom and the Bat kingdom, right?" I interrupted

"Yes, as I was saying we can't afford to lose another kingdom. Mobs are already fortifying the defenses of Last Stand village. I suggest you help them. Herobrine and I will find a place to teleport your home inside of Last Stand village." Notch said

"Wait, what?! Teleport my home in Last Stand village! Is that even possible?!" I shouted

"Yes, Herobrine can teleport your house to Last Stand village." Notch replied

"Okay I'll let you teleport my house to Last Stand village. I only have one question, where did the infection start?" I said

"Good question, it all happened because of my crazy experiment to create special mobs but everything went out of hand and my greatest creation betrayed and overpowered me. It started to infect various mobs and I was forced to warn everybody else of the impending danger." Herobrine replied

"We must leave now to find your house a place in Last Stand village" Notch said

They both left the house and headed to Last Stand village while I packed some food and two of my diamond swords. I went to Last Stand village without hesitation.

I saw a 5-story wall and some guards. I asked the guards "When did they start the construction of the wall and he said "A few hours ago" I couldn't believe my eyes. "How could something this high could be constructed in a few hours?!" I thought. I just entered the village and went to a restaurant. I ordered a fried chicken, mashed potato, and a pork chop. As I was eating I noticed that Blazette and Cupa were also at the restaurant but they haven't noticed that I noticed them. I finished eating and paid the waiter with 5 diamonds but he said "Sir this is too much. Only one diamond is enough." "It's okay just keep it." I replied as I left the restaurant. I went around the town and I noticed that Blazette, Cupa, and someone else were following me.

I went back to the library and hid near the door. When the three girls passed by, I ran out quietly to make sure they don't notice me. I sat at a barrel and tried to remember who was with Blazette and Cupa. "Okay, let's see…. She was wearing a grey jacket and a black mini skirt. Silk! She was silk." I thought to myself. I stood up and wandered around the village until I saw Herobrine and Notch. Once they saw me, they ran towards me. "Hey, we found a place for your house. Are you ready to move?" Notch asked "hell yeah" I replied.

We went back to my house to begin the teleportation ceremony which took 4 seconds to complete. I can see the library from my window and people are wondering who is living in the house that suddenly teleported.

I wasn't planning on opening the door and show my face. I will show them who am I tomorrow. I put my gun and my phone in my pocket and drank some apple juice.

It was 3:56 pm and my phone is nearly out of battery. I laid down Redstone and powered it then made an outlet to charge my phone and it was a success. My phone was charging and I was making more apple juice.

I heard some people talking outside "do you think he's the one that lives here?" "Let's just barge in, capture him and ask him why he was looking at Selena" "Oh crap it's the girls" I said. I heard another one "Hey girls, what are you doing in front of that new house?" "I think this is where the guy that was looking at Selena lives. Too bad Blazette had already left."

I heard knocks at the door and opened it but I got suddenly tackled by someone and I got hit in the head making me unconscious. I woke up tied (with webs) in a chair in the living room. I saw Cupa, Silk and someone who I assume to be Yurei.

"Why were you in the library yesterday?" Yurei asked

"I was checking out some books, I am not familiar with the culture of this dimension." I answered

"What is your name?" Cupa asked

"My name is Kirby Alen Xhajram, Kax for short."

"Why were you looking at Selena like you were love struck?"

I was expecting that question but my face turned red.

"Don't answer the question, we already know."

They talked to each other silently in a corner of the room. I felt the broken button in my pants and ripped it out. The button was sharp enough to cut through the web making me free. They haven't noticed it yet but I pointed my gun at them and shouted "Freeze!"

They were only looking at me and laughed "you really think a weird shaped iron will scare us?" Yurei aimed an arrow to me but I shot the string of the bow. Their shocked looks were very funny but I didn't laugh. "Leave!" I shouted at them and they left my house.

"This is one shocking day." I told myself. I drank some more apple juice, unplugged my phone and went to sleep.

**Author's Note: I made this in just 4 hours straight. Please review, follow and favorite. I am accepting OCs. Here is the OC application form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Mob Type: (Normal or Infected)**

**Species:**

**Side: Ally or Enemy**

**Ability:**

**What your OC looks like:**

**Personality:**

**Will you switch sides?**

**Do you want it to die?**

**OCs can be posted by PMs. Any review containing an OC will be removed.**


	4. Zombie Kingdom Down

**Chapter 4: Zombie Kingdom Down**

I woke up at 3:00 am. I made hot chocolate and waited for it to cool down a bit.

"It is said that chocolate can help you concentrate, screw that! Chocolate can't help you concentrate." I said while sipping some the chocolate. "Oh shit my laptop is in my bag!" I said.

I checked my laptop and played a bit of solitaire. I noticed that the wireless connection is connected to a Wi-Fi connection. "Holy crap! It's connected to the Wi-Fi at home!" I quickly opened up my facebook account and saw that Ian, a friend of mine, was online. "Dude, you'll never guest where I am right now." "Where are you?" he replied "I am in Minecraft! I have been here for like 3 Minecraft days. It has been 1 and a half hour since I logged out right?" "Yeah but I don't believe you. Who would have the ability to go to Minecraft?!" "I wasn't here on my own will." "You're saying that someone summoned you there? Bullshit. That's it I'm logging out."

"He's a pain in the ass but at least I established communications to the real world."

I ate lots of bread and drank some milk. I put my gun and phone in different pockets. I was walking to the door but suddenly a paper slipped under the door. I read what was in the paper "Anyone that has the ability to fight shall go to the barracks the moment you receive this letter." I packed two diamond swords and went out.

I asked a nearby man where the barracks was and it turns out that it wasn't very far. I reached the barracks and saw a lot of people there and also the some of the mob princesses. It was weird that Andr and Rot aren't there and endermen guards are teleporting somewhere.

Notch and Herobrine arrived and everyone became silent. "We have good news and bad news" Herobrine said.

"The good news is that our scouts reported that a massive army of infected are moving but not towards here."

Everyone celebrated because of what Herobrine said.

"And the bad news is that they are already attacking the zombie kingdom." Notch added.

Everyone was shocked because of the news. "The Ender Dragon was kind enough to lend us his powers of teleportation to help the zombie kingdom. Everyone brace yourselves!"

I felt dizzy when I saw a purple aura envelope the room. We were already at different place and I heard screams and battle cries. Some of the infected in the area noticed our sudden appearance and charged at us. We disintegrated into groups but I was on my own. I killed some infected skeletons and blazes but there were no signs of infected slimes in the area.

"Damn, sword fighting is hard." I said while walking.

"No it's not hard." A girl said

I turned around to see girl who I assume to be Mena because of her pigman bandana.

"Sword fighting is not hard"

"Uh, yeah cause I am not used to it and I am already tired"

"Maybe you should come and train with me in the barracks" Mena said "I will help you sharpen up your skills in using a sword."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." I replied "I am still trying to take in what Herobrine and Notch told me about why I was summoned here."

"You must be the hero they brought here huh? I understand how you feel but if you change your mind you can find me in the barracks." She said before leaving.

I kept walking until I came across a destroyed house. I heard groaning stuff in the house. I saw a zombie that was very different from the others I have seen so far.

It spits toxic blood that melts stuff that almost hit me. I was going to slash it to pieces but my swords got damaged and melted. I had nothing to do but to run away so I did. I ran as fast as I could but it was catching up to me, I turned around and pulled my gun out of my pocket and shot it in the head.

It stopped but it was still alive (It is not alive but also not dead) I shot it a couple of times in its legs but he (or she) is not flinching. I had this crazy idea to shoot it in the balls but that would be stupid. It started groaning some more and ran towards me so I shot it in the balls. It just dropped dead (more dead than living dead) it wasn't moving or anything. I tried poking it with a stick to confirm if it was really dead.

I dragged its body while I was walking back to where we were teleported. I saw the mob princesses are back and some of the other men that came with us.

I heard some were talking about me saying "Why is he dragging a zombie carcass back here?"

"I am going to give it to Notch if you guys don't mind" I said

"Why would Notch accept a zombie corpse as a gift?" That random guy said

"Because this zombie is Infected" I replied

Notch appeared from the crowd and examined the zombie. "There is no doubt, this thing is infected. Thank you Kirby for bringing this to me. We will do our best to create a vaccine that resists the infection. What are the symptoms it is showing?"

"Oh, nothing special. It only spits blood that melts stuff. It can even melt diamond and obsidian"

Everyone was shocked to hear what I just told them.

"Quiet everyone! We are going back to last stand village. We came here too late this kingdom's foundations will soon collapse so we should escape." Herobrine said

We teleported back to Last Stand village. I went back home to read the book about the mobs.

It wasn't showing any information about the zombie kingdom anymore.

I drank some apple juice but I spit it out "damn it tastes like apple cider vinegar." Then a great idea hit me. I took some beef and marinated it in apple cider vinegar. I left it at a container and headed for the library.

I was trying to find an interesting book. I saw book that was titled "Blockmanac" I figured it was an Almanac from this dimension. I touched it but someone was trying to get it also. I looked to see Selena so I took the book and gave it to her while blushing a little. "Thank you…" she said

"Hi my name is Kirby, and what's yours?" I said

"My name is Selena, are you the one that brought that infected zombie?"

"Yes, I had a hard time dealing with it though."

"It seems that the two lovebirds have started to know each other." A girl from behind me said

I turned around to see Cupa and Silk smiling. "Hey Selena, this is the guy I was talking about." Silk said

"What?" Selena said

I saw Selena blushing. "You two share the same feelings" Cupa teased

I processed everything that I heard, "Two lovebirds, know each other, share the same feelings. Could it be?" I thought

"Kirby and Selena sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cupa and Silk sang

I grabbed Selena's hand and ran away from the teasing girls. We reached my house and hid there. She sat at a chair while I put my stuff on a chest "Would you like to drink something?" I asked.

"Okay," She replied

"Here you go"

"It tastes good, what potion is this?" she asked

"It's not a potion, it's apple juice. It is made by using the liquid from apples."

We talked to each other for a few hours before she left.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Ian: Hey Nigel, you there?

Nigel: I am not here. WTF do you want?

Ian: Kirby just told me he is in Minecraft, he said Herobrine and Notch pulled him to the world of Minecraft. He said he has been there for 3 minecraft days. Do you think he's telling the truth?

Nigel: Maybe or maybe not. But I think he is telling the truth. Wait for a while, I'll try and hack his laptop to determine his location.

*Nigel has logged out*

**Back in Minecraftia**

I put coal in the grill I made earlier and lit it up. I grilled the steak and saw everyone passing by was looking at me weirdly. I saw Herobrine and Notch coming towards my house.

"Hmmmm, I didn't expect any visitors today. What seems to be the problem?"

"We want to eat" Herobrine said

I finished grilling the steak and let them in. I prepared plates for all of us and served the steak. The moment they took a bite in the steak, they looked at me.

Herobrine used his powers to hold me against the wall and summon diamond swords pointing at me. Notch then asked me what the recipe of the steak is.

"Damn it, they are doing the good cop bad cop thing." I thought

"What is the recipe?!" Notch asked

"I marinated it in apple cider vinegar for a few hours and cooked it"

"What is apple cider?"

"You can have the apple cider vinegar I made"

"Where is it?!"

"There at the table, the bottle that is labeled "Apple Cider Vinegar" next to Herobrine's plate"

We continued eating after the good cop bad cop interrogation moment. They left with the apple cider vinegar.

It was 4:09 pm.

I went to the barracks to train with Mena since I had time. I saw Mena eating in the restaurant near the barracks. She saw me and waved at me to go there. We talked in the restaurant for 3 hours.

"I have to go back home. I had a nice time with you. We should do this again some time." Mena said

I left the restaurant and went back home. I opened my laptop and played solitaire again.

I connected my phone to my speaker and played the song "Holdin' on" and I don't remember the maker of the song, I think it was Skrillex or something.

I crafted a headlight (I used a diamond helmet and glowstone) so I could go walk somewhere out of town during the night, but not this night because I am tired.

I had nothing better to do but to experiment on potions. I mixed a Potion of Regeneration II, Potion of Swiftness II, Potion of Strength II, and Potion of Night Vision. I drank what I had made and I went out. My speed was incredible, my strength was immeasurable, my wounds heal quickly, and everything seems so bright even though it was night.

I went back home and the potion lasted for 2 minutes. "Maybe I can ask Selena to extend the effects of this potion. Hmmm….. What should I call this potion? Oh! Battle Elixir! That's what I'll call it!"

After this crazy night I slept.

**Author's Note: This ends chapter 4 of my fanfic. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. I believe most of you are having trouble in understanding my OC application form so I'll explain:**

**You can choose which kind of mob are you and it is also your choice if you are an infected mob or normal mob. If you are infected, you will abide to the symptoms that I made for the mobs that I have already been infected unless I haven't made an infected version of that mob.**

**You can choose sides, whether you are an Ally or Enemy. If you are an Ally then you will fight alongside me to free the world of Minecraft. If you are an Enemy then you are tasked to bring chaos upon the world of Minecraft.**

**You can choose to change sides from Ally to Enemy and vice versa. You will be the one to set the conditions of the side changing for your OC. For example, you were betrayed by me and now you seek revenge. Another example, the evil mastermind is your master and he left you to rot in a cage but we saved you and you will help us find him. You can change sides for a maximum of 2 changes.**

**You can choose whether your OC will die or not. You can choose the conditions of the death of your OC. For example, you sacrificed yourself for the lives of the inhabitants of Minecraftia. Another example, you jumped in front of an arrow (or anything being thrown like swords or stuff) to save someone.**

**If you have any more problems, just write it in the reviews or PM me. **

**This story has already made 130+ views but has only 3 reviews and 2 of them were from my classmates. Don't be afraid to post something on the reviews.**

**Once again, please review, follow and favorite.**


	5. Friends

**Chapter 5: Friends**

I woke up 6:57 am and I only drank a bucket of milk for breakfast. I packed 2 diamond swords, 2 bottles of water, 2 diamond daggers (yeah I made some so what?), 5 pieces of bread, a Battle Elixir, my gun, and my phone.

I went to the barracks to train with Mena. "Hey, are you the hero they are talking about?"

"Uh, yeah" I replied to the guy

"You don't look tough, take me on and if you win I'll believe you but if you lose you will leave this town for lying."

"I understand."

We went inside the barracks to fight. Mena saw what happened. "Are you crazy?! He is the best warrior of Last Stand village! You'll never stand a chance against him! And your skill at using a sword lacks precision. How will you be able to defeat him?!" Mena said in panic

"Don't worry, I can defeat him. He will become overconfident, let me bring as much weapons as I like and drink one potion" I replied with little faith for my plan

We went to the duel room.

"Hey hero! Here are the rules, you can use as much weapons as you like and you can drink any potion but you are allowed to drink one. These rules only apply to you. I will use a diamond sword. See if you can defeat me."

I nodded, put my gun in my pocket, held my diamond swords, and my battle elixir. I drank my potion and charged at him.

I expected him to dodge so I stopped and slashed at the direction he was going for. He got cut in his chest and charged at me but I blocked his attack but I knocked back. "Damn it, his weapon is enchanted with knockback II." I thought

"Ready to give up hero?"

"No way I'm giving up" I threw one of my swords at him and charged at him. He blocked the sword but wasn't expecting me to charge. I hit him in his arms and torso multiple times. I took his sword and threw it away but he took mine also. I took my gun out and shot at the swords on the floor and finally I charged at him.

"This, is, Minecraft!" I shouted before kicking him making him fly away into the other side of the room, clearly knocked out.

Everyone was cheering when I defeated the guy some were even speechless. I sat down and ate bread.

"Wow, you have defeated this town's best warrior. That makes you the new best warrior." Mena said "Now, let's get to your training!"

**A few hours later**

"My speed, power and accuracy in using a sword have improved a lot thank you Mena for helping me out."

"No problem, if you want to train tomorrow then come at the barracks. I will be here."

I went back home and ate more bread. "Minecraftia is at war with the Infected Mobs, I need to design some weapons for them." I said

I made a large minecart (as large as a 2 person bed) and stuck a hopper in the middle and put a dispenser on the hopper. I made iron handles for the dispenser so you can aim, I also made a crosshair for accuracy. I made an engine (using a furnace for the minecart duh!) then put a wool carpet over the engine. I changed the wheels using iron so it can move smoothly on the ground. I made pedals for the feet to push so you can turn left and right. I tried moving and it works, now for the cannon and it also works.

I just invented a minecraft tank.

I fueled it and rode it out of town. Everyone was looking so puzzled of what I was riding on. I noticed that the walls are 10 times higher and 3 times thicker than I last saw it.

I made some dummy targets and put them in different locations and some of them are in moving minecarts.

I drove my tank and shot at the targets. I nearly obliterated every target.

"Damn, this thing is powerful. Maybe I should increase its range."

"That thing is wicked!" a man behind me says. I turned around to see Herobrine and Notch. "Where did you get that thing?" Notch asked

"I made it."

"How did you get an idea like this?"

"I was just thinking about my world"

"So you're saying the idea came from something similar from your world?"

"Yes"

"Can you show us how it works?"

"Of course"

**A few minutes later**

"We should go to the blacksmith to replicate this. This will help us defeat the Infected." Herobrine said

We went to the blacksmith to ask if he can replicate my invention. "It would take a lot of time to make this thing. The inventor is very smart that he put a carpet over the engine/seat so that someone's ass won't burn." The blacksmith said.

"Uhh… It only took me 24 minutes to build this" I said

"24 minutes! Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I am not, if you want I could show you how to build this"

"Okay then"

**24 minutes later**

I made another tank and the blacksmith is surprised that I made such an elaborate thing (For people at Minecraftia, this is elaborate but for us it is basic knowledge).

"Okay guys, now you know how to build one I expect you to make more of this." I said

"You heard the hero boys! Let's get to work!"

I went back home while riding my MT (Minecraftian Tank). I parked it inside the house (I already made a garage for it) and started some more inventing.

I started thinking about on how I am going to improve the firepower of my MT.

I put 2 fire charges at the tip of an arrow (Sandwich style, you know what I'm saying? Something like this. (^) understand?) and I put fireworks at the other end of the arrow so it could get to longer distances. I made a small hollow cylinder, put it around the arrow, and filled it with gunpowder. I made flaps for the arrow so it would fly to farther distances.

I made 3 missiles. "Phew, that took a lot of time"

I went to the restaurant and brought 25 diamonds (I plan to eat a lot okay?). I ordered a few steaks and fries. I saw Selena, Mena, Yurei, and Charlotte but it seems that they haven't noticed me yet.

I saw Charlotte look at me and she looked back at the girls. I read her lips but I only read "loverboy". "Okay, it seems that charlotte is referring to me so I'll not look at them for a while" I told myself. Then Mena started waving at me to come there. I finished eating and went to their table.

We talked about the stuff that happened today until Mena suddenly brought up a crazy topic.

"What did you and Selena do when you two were alone in Kirby's house?"

"We only talked about stuff that's all." I said in panic

"Oh yeah, then why did it take hours to talk about stuff? I bet you made Selena pregnant." Yurei teased

"What?! No! I am too young to do that kind of thing!"

"You may be too young but the two of you are at the same age." Charlotte said

Selena and I blushed at the same time which made the 3 girls smile and tease us some more.

"Oh look! They blushed at the same time! How cute!" Mena and Yurei said

They finished eating and went on their separate ways. I went home and slept thinking about how to strengthen my MT.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

*Nigel has logged in*

Ian: You done in finding him?

Nigel: His laptop is connected to their home's Wi-Fi but

Ian: But what?

Nigel: His laptop's location shows that he is almost everywhere

Ian: What do you mean?

Nigel: His locations include my laptop, your laptop, and any other device that has minecraft in it.

Ian: So you're saying that he really is in Minecraft?

Nigel: I don't know

Ian: Should we go and barge in his home?

Nigel: No, that would be trespassing

Ian: His parents are out of town and his brother is in college in the city

Nigel: Okay then, let's meet at the municipal park at 2:00 am

*Ian has logged out*

*Nigel has logged out*

**Back in Minecraftia**

I woke up at 5:02 am. I rode my MT that is armed with my missile out of the village.

I chose a random tree to destroy. I fired from 500 meters away and it was a direct hit but it made a lot of noise that scared the shit out of some cows and pigs.

"Over there! I heard it over there!"

I heard a man say, it was a group of warriors that thought they are being attacked by the infected. Herobrine and Notch was also there.

"What are you doing Kirby?" Herobrine asked

"I was trying to make something that would increase the range and firepower of the MT-1." I replied

"Do you mind showing it to us?" said Herobrine

I targeted another random tree and shot at it. Everyone was amazed to see the destruction it could cause. There was a huge crater that was left. We all went back to the village.

I went to my room and saw a blinding light.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Ian and Nigel got to the municipal park. "Hey guys!"

"Oh it's Jaylord!" Nigel said

"What are you doing in this time of night?"

"We are here to save Kirby" Ian said

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"We don't know but would you like to join us?"

"Okay, I have nothing better to do anyway."

The 3 boys barged in my house and went to my room. They saw a shining portal at my room and went for it without the least hesitation.

**Back in Minecraftia**

I saw three of my friends come out of the portal and hit the floor very hard. They were all unconscious when the portal suddenly closed. I made a bed for each of them in different rooms and dragged their heavy asses to their rooms.

**A few hours later**

I figured that Jaylord will be the first to wake up so I brought some pork chop and a bucket of milk in his room. He woke up and said "Oh shit, Kirby, Nigel and Ian said you were in some kind of trouble"

"I don't have troubles in living in Minecraft yet"

"Wait, what did you just say? Living in Minecraft? Ha-ha good one man but I won't fall for that"

"If you don't believe me then here take this" I handed him a diamond sword and a potion of healing.

"Holy crap it is real!"

"Don't freak out yet. Let's wait for the other two douchebags wake up."

We waited for Ian to wake up and did the same thing again

Now the 3 of us are waiting for Nigel to wake up but we couldn't wait more so we carried him to a nearby mud puddle outside my house and threw him there.

"Dude WTF?! A mud puddle seriously?!" Nigel shouted

"Dude it was only a prank. Now go and wash yourself up in the shower" I said

"Where the hell are we?"

"You are in Minecraft. Now wash yourself up in the shower!" I said

After Nigel was done cleaning himself up, we have already prepared breakfast. I showed them the book about mobs and their kingdoms.

They read it for hours. It is now 11:23 am.

Someone knocked on the door and Nigel opened it but quickly closed it. "Guys, Herobrine is at the door!"

They all have diamond swords in their hands and were ready to destroy the door in hopes of Herobrine still standing behind the door.

"Dude, why aren't you getting ready to fight Herobrine?" Nigel said in panic

"Because he is not a problem"

I opened the door and said hi to Herobrine and Notch. "Who are these 3?" asked Herobrine

"These are some of my friends from Earth. Nigel, Ian, and Jaylord. Guys say hi to Herobrine and Notch."

They all talked to each other happily.

"Now for the main reason we came here. Our spies told us that the Infected are on the move and they are heading this way but it seems only infected creepers are coming here." Herobrine said

"Well then let's prepare for battle. How long will it take for them reach us?" I asked

"About 3 days"

"That would be enough."

Herobrine and Notch left. I told my friends what happened here and why I was summoned here in the first place. I showed them how the crafting table works and gave them a tour around the village. They were amazed to see the wall. We went back home and rested a bit.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 5 guys! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite Minecraft: Tragedy of two Worlds. If you have problems with the story then post it on the reviews.**


	6. Preparations

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

It was 6:18 pm when we went to the restaurant. We ate a lot but it was I that paid because I am the one with a lot of diamonds. We went to the blacksmith to see how much MTs they built already.

"Oh hero! We have already built 350+ MTs. This is will totally help us out in the attack of the infected creepers. Thank you for building such a great machine." The blacksmith said

"No problem, here take this" I gave him a "missile" that I made

"What is this?" asked the blacksmith

"It's a missile, it can be used as ammunition for the MT. It is very explosive and has a very far range" I said

"Wow, your mind never ceases to amaze me. We will make a lot of these things"

"I need to improve more though but I will make new stuff for defending the village"

"Thank you hero"

We went back home to do stuff. "Hey Nigel, could you help me invent stuff for protecting the village?" I said

"Yeah" He replied

We brainstormed ourselves but there was nothing. I looked at my MT-I and had a great idea. I recreated the cannon of my tank and carried it to Notch's house.

"Hey Kirby, what brings you here?" Notch asked

"Are the walls climbable?" I asked

"Well, yeah why?"

I showed him my creation and told him that it would be a perfect defense to put it at the walls. He agreed to my idea and we went to the blacksmith.

The blacksmith agreed to prioritize the making of the defensive cannons. "Hero, once again you created something magnificent." The blacksmith said

"Stop calling me hero, my name is Kirby"

"Oh sorry, mine is James"

"Tomorrow James, I will help in the construction of the cannons to make sure that we are prepared for the attack." I said

"Thank you, Kirby we appreciate your help"

"No problem"

I went back home to check on the 3 idiots. Ian is reading the book about mobs, Jaylord is drinking milk, and Nigel is eating bread. "Hey guys! You should sleep. You have a long day tomorrow!" I said

"What? I sleep when I want to sleep!" Nigel demanded

"I knew you were gonna say" I threw a potion of weakness at Nigel that made him sleep. "Anymore complaints about why you can't sleep"

They said no and I dragged Nigel to the floor of his room (He is fat and heavy so I can't carry him to his bed) and I went to my room to sleep.

I woke up at 4:27 am and I prepared breakfast (some steak, pork chop, potato omelet, and milk). I woke Nigel first then Jaylord. When I got to Ian's room he was still reading the book about mobs. "Why are you still reading that?" I asked "Because I want to" "Well, do that later. It's time to eat."

We ate breakfast and I told them to pack up some bread and drinks. "Uhh, why do we need to pack up?" Jaylord asked

"Because you 3 will go to the barracks and train yourselves" I said

"Why?" Nigel said

"In case you hadn't heard what Herobrine said, an army of infected creepers will strike the village in 2 days time."

"But it's only creepers! We can defeat them!" Nigel said

"Those creepers are infected!" I shouted at them

"What's the difference?" Ian asked

"Glad you asked, infected creepers can launch themselves toward an enemy and explode when their target is successfully hit." I said

"Then we'll just dodge them!" Nigel said

"Weren't you even listening?! I said they launch themselves toward an enemy and explode when their target is successfully hit!" I shouted at them

"So you're saying that they are living missiles that knows when their target is hit or not?" Jaylord asked

"Yes, and once again start packing up some rations and water, you'll need it"

They packed up some food and water then we left. I directed them to the barracks and called Mena.

"Hey Mena, can you train my 3 friends so that they wouldn't get killed during the attack?" I asked

"Sure, but be sure you will be able to save us from the infected" Mena said

"I think we will be killed by her, can't you find any other trainer?" Jaylord said nervously

"You should be thankful Kirby chose me as your trainer, if Hilda was your trainer she will make you beg for mercy" Mena said

"Okay guys take care!" I said

I went to the blacksmith to help them. "Hey James, I am ready for work"

"Okay then let's make some cannons!" James said cheerfully

**A few hours later**

"Okay, let's mount them up the wall!" I said

"My people will help" a girl behind me said

I turned to see Rosa with a group of Iron Golems. "Start carrying the cannons!" Rosa commanded and the golems did so. "Wait!" I turned to see Selena. "I can enchant them with Infinity that way it doesn't run out of ammo" we agreed and Selena started her enchantment ceremony. After a moment every cannon was now enchanted. We mounted every last one on the walls and showed the warriors how to use it.

I returned to the barracks to see how my friends are doing. "Hey Kirby!"

"Hey Mena so, how are they doing?"

"They're doing fine but they learn slowly especially Nigel. Nigel is very cocky and stupid so it's hard to discipline him. Jaylord has great strength but low on precision. Ian is okay but his battle cries are curses."

"Let me have a fight with Nigel. Then I will tell him his weaknesses. That way he will try and learn. Oh, and call Silk." I said

"Why?"

"Because Nigel is afraid of spiders"

Mena went out of the barracks while I challenged Nigel to a fight. "Okay here are the rules: you can use as much weapons as you like and you are allowed to drink one potion." I said

Nigel had 2 diamond swords and a potion of invisibility. I had 2 diamond swords, my gun, some mud, and a Battle Elixir.

"Drink your potions!" Ian said "Fight!"

Nigel disappeared completely but because of the night vision effect of my potion, I saw his reflections of light. I threw mud at him making him easier to detect. I charged at him and hit him with the hilt of my sword followed by a slash that hit his chest. I dodge his every attack and all of my counter attacks hit him. I moved away from him then I threw one of my swords at him.

He blocked that crappy distraction and I was already at his left side. I shot his diamond swords and the sword that I threw which quickly broke. I charged at him and I shouted "This! Is! Minecraft!" before kicking him in the chest. He went flying to the other side of the room and is knocked out. I made him drink a potion of healing and he was back on his feet again.

I told him weaknesses and stupidities that showed up in the fight. Mena returned with Silk.

"Hey Nigel, listen to what Mena is saying or Silk will scare the shit out of you" I said

"That girl in the jacket can't scare me! Ha!" Nigel mocked Silk

"Silk, do you mind demonstrating what will happen if Nigel disobeys you or Mena" I said

Silk was enveloped in a white aura then suddenly spiders are surrounding Nigel.

"Holy shit! Spiders! Get them away!" Nigel screamed in terror

We were all laughing at Nigel. I left the barracks and went home. I still wanted to increase the MT-I's power but I can't think of anything of anything so I played solitaire in my laptop. I thought about increasing its speed. I designed an engine that runs on redstone so it doesn't have to refuel.

**After an hour or so**

I finished the new engine and fitted it to my MT-I. I tried it outside the village and it was like I was riding an ATV with a cannon. I returned home and ate some apples. Someone suddenly knocked on the door. I opened it and saw Herobrine.

"I have a very special gift for you." Herobrine said

"What is it?"

Herobrine showed me a very sophisticated and complex machine.

"It's a Replicator MMM. It can replicate any non-living thing"

"Thank you Herobrine"

Herobrine left and I replicated the MT-II (It was upgraded okay?) 3 times for the dumbasses. I marked mine with a K on each side, a bucket of milk for Jaylord, a pair of glasses for Nigel, and gold nuggets for Ian (I'm sure they'll understand what the marks mean).

I went to the barracks and saw that the three are training hard. We all went to the restaurant ate. We talked about today and some other stuff. I showed them the walls and showed them the cannons that were mounted. I showed them how to use it and they were amazed that Selena enchanted all the cannons at once.

We went home and I showed them the MT-IIs that I made for them. I showed them how to drive it and how to shoot. Selena came and told us that she will also enchant the tanks. After she was done she left, we had fun shooting random trees and bushes.

After hours of shooting random crap, we went back home and Ian prepared dinner. We ate a lot then I took a shower and slept.

I woke up at 3:56 am and I sliced some pork into thin strips (Yep you guessed it, bacon) and fried them in the frying pan. I cooked some eggs and made some apple juice. They woke and were surprised that I made bacon. We ate and went out. Ian and I went to the library while Nigel and Jaylord went to a farm. Ian borrowed a book called "Bloctionary" while I borrowed "History of Minecraftia". We went home but I didn't read it right away. I went to Notch's house to discuss some battle tactics. Notch agreed to my plan (I will not tell you my plan yet cause it will ruin the surprise) and I asked Jennifer to put in Lava in the craters that we made. Every crater is now filled with Lava, now it is time to wait for them.

I went back home and Jaylord and Nigel was already there. I rested a bit and I ate some bread. I checked the time and it was already 12:09 pm.

We went to the restaurant and ate then went back home. We prepared for the upcoming battle tomorrow and packed any weapon we could carry. I made a lot of battle elixirs and gave my friends their shares.

We all slept. We woke up at 3:24 am. I made hot chocolate for everyone and we went out to wait for the infected to come.

**Author's Note: What will happen to the village if it was attacked? What was Kirby's plan? Why did the infected attack with only an army of infected creepers? I don't know because I haven't started writing chapter 7 yet.**

**Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**


	7. Missing the point

**Chapter 7: Missing the point**

The sunrise has been blocked by an army of infected creepers. We prepared for battle. I contacted Ian using my phone (there is a signal, the same way my laptop connected to the wifi at home) "Are you ready fighting some flying creepers?" "Hell yeah but why didn't we use our tanks?" He asked "Because it is for phase 2 of my plan."

The creepers are only a few feet away from the lava pools and they looked at us. They suddenly started shaking and flew toward us. I held a crystal ball that will contact Jennifer. The flying creepers are already above the lava pools. "Jennifer now!" the lava from the lava pools rose up obliterating the creepers above and creating a lava wall. "Everyone man your stations!" I shouted. I asked Jennifer to return the lava in the pools. The moment the lava subsided, the other creepers stared at us and shaked until they launched themselves toward us. "Fire at will!" I shouted. I held my sword, and stared at a faraway creeper. I got my gun and shot at any infected creeper in sight.

The sky became cloudy but we still kept fighting. "Their numbers doesn't seem to decrease, what do we do?" Jaylord said. "We need to keep fighting! We must not let them through!" I said. Suddenly an avalanche hit most of the creepers in sight. I saw Susie throwing snowballs that explode into ice spikes that destroyed some of the creepers.

Suddenly I had a bad feeling. I told Jennifer to tell Rosa to station iron golems between the guns. I held on an iron ingot in my pocket and cleared my mind. I saw a picture of me being electrocuted in my mind. I started shooting at any infected creeper that I saw.

Then the worst happened, it started raining accompanied by thunder. "Crap it started raining. Could this day get any worse?!" my question was soon answered by a lightning hitting a creeper. I saw the picture in my again but only clearer, I was holding an iron ingot "Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder" I thought to myself.

The creeper that got hit by lightning is now glowing and is looking at me violently. I saw that picture again, this time I saw a glowing creeper looking at me. The creeper started expanding and I had this crazy idea to throw the iron I was holding. I threw the iron and at the same time the creeper suddenly shot a lightning bolt toward me but the conductivity of the iron saved me. I shot it at the head multiple times.

Rosa and some iron golems came. "Rosa, do iron golems feel lightning?" I asked "No, why?" she replied "Good now tell the iron golems to stand between the guns"

The iron golems stood between the guns creating a conductive barrier. I just kept on shooting at random infected creepers.

**A few hours later**

I started to wonder why did the Infected attack with only an army of creepers. Something hit me, I told Notch to call all the mob princesses and prince for a meeting.

"Hero why did you call us during the time the infected attacked us" Blazette said

"Just call your best warriors and teleport back to your kingdoms!" I said

"Why? Don't you want us to help you?" Gelli said

"The Infected attacked with only an army of creepers, and creepers are a great way of buying time. The infected creepers won't explode until their target is successfully hit, so if the target keeps dodging the real plan is now taking place somewhere else." I explained

"You're saying that the attack was only to distract us?" Hilda asked

"Yes, now please go to your respective kingdoms and protect it from any kind of danger." I said

They all left the room and with the enderdragon's help they were successfully teleported to their kingdoms.

The battle was already over but still no report from any of the princesses or prince. I drank some water from the well and went home to get my tank. I rode it outside of the village to patrol if there were any surviving creepers. There were some but they were soon removed from this world by me.

I returned to my home to read the book I borrowed at the library. I didn't really get to understand the book because it is using Minecraftian language. I just returned the book to the library and went to the bakery. I bought some bread and cookies.

I went to my room to change clothes but I noticed the book about the mobs is glowing. I read the book and there are now newly added infected mob princesses and prince. "Wait what?! Infected mob princesses and princes?" I moved to the page where the mob princesses and princes are and thank Notch no prince and princess was infected. I moved to the page where the infected are. There were representatives from each kingdom and that of which existed.

I quickly ran to Notch's house and showed him the book. "We must prepare for tougher challenges" Notch said.

Notch and I went to the meeting room and saw all princesses and prince in there. "Were there any casualties from your kingdoms?" I asked "There are some injuries to our men but we lost our generals" Charlotte replied "They only killed your generals?" I asked "No, they took them" Andr spoke. I tried to process everything I know "Okay, taken generals and infected mob princes and princesses, the Infected took our generals and infected them to become infected representatives. Oh crap! This is bad!" I said

Everyone was shocked to hear such drastic news. I ran out of the meeting room and went home. I tried to get a hold on myself by drinking healing potions. I took a shower and ate some baked potato. I just lied on my bed and kept thinking whether I can save their world or die trying. My focus was interrupted by my friends. I just changed the expression in my face so they wouldn't notice that I was thinking about something. We talked about what happened during the attack. "I killed 230+ creepers!" Jaylord said "I killed 450+ creepers!" I bragged "I killed 670+ creepers! Beat that!" Ian said "I didn't kill any" Nigel said

"I wasn't able to kill any creepers because I didn't have a long ranged weapon. Jaylord and Ian is lying cause they didn't also have long ranged weaponry." Nigel said

"We are not lying" Ian said

"Then how would you kill creepers from a distance? You guys don't even know how to use a bow" Nigel said

"We can't use a bow and neither can you, we used the mounted guns on the to shoot down the creepers" Jaylord answered

We just laughed at Nigel and went to the restaurant. We ate a lot of food and paid with 64 diamonds. We went back home and rested. They all rested and I designed a better missile in my drawing board.

I shifted the angle of the missile flaps to 45 degrees to make the missile rotate increasing its range. After I was done I went to the balcony of my house and stared at the night sky.

**Somewhere else in Minecraftia**

"We will strike the hero when he least expects us" A man with the skin color of obsidian said

"I agree, we will attack Last Stand village again but this time we are sending my snow golems and your endermen" A girl with an aura of pure coldness said

"I will also send my iron golems" A man with rusts all over his body said

"Tonight is the night that we will break the prophecy that existed for years"

**Back to Last Stand village**

I was just pointing to stars that looked like cubic mobs until I saw a picture of a giant portal outside the village. "Oh shit it's happening again" I woke my friends up told them to get some weapons and armor for battle. "Why?" Ian asked "Because I saw an image of a giant portal outside of town in my mind" I said

I went to Notch and told him what I saw, he told every warrior to prepare for battle. We went to our posts and waited. I saw that picture again but this time there were 'things' coming out of it. I saw a faint purple orb floating in where I saw the giant portal. The orb started to vibrate, after a while, it exploded and created the giant portal that I saw. I felt a creepy and evil aura come out of the portal. Infected mobs started to come out but we kept firing at them so that they won't get near.

There were infected endermen, snow golems, and iron golems. The infected iron golems had different shaped arms like weapons, tools, and other stuff. The infected snow golems were riding ice horses, had black snow, and had ice spikes all over its body. Infected endermen are buffed up (Really buffed up!)

I saw an enderman looking at a tree then it looked at us. I saw an image of the enderman throwing the tree at us. "Everyone! Duck when I tell you to!" I shouted the enderman threw the tree at us "Duck!" I shouted. I saw Cupa summoning a large TNT chunk then she threw it at the enemies. A purple portal suddenly appeared in front of the TNT chunk and it went through the portal. The portal disappeared but a similar portal appeared aiming at the wall, the TNT chunk came out of the portal and destroyed half of the layer of the wall.

"Who the hell makes these portals?!" I shouted

A portal appeared right in front of me and an Enderman came out "I do" he said. He pulled me to the portal and reappeared at my house. He hit me in the face then threw me across the room. I got hold of 2 potions of slowness and threw a glass bottle at him. He created a portal where the glass bottle had gone through. A similar portal appeared right in front of me, I dodged the glass bottle and threw the potion of slowness at the portal in front of me. He jumped out of the way of the potion. I threw the second potion and hit him. I quickly ran to my room and drank a battle elixir. I put my phone in my pocket and connected my earphones. He got to my room but he was too late, I played my favorite song, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes. The battle was just starting.

I charged at him and punched him in his face followed by an uppercut with a left hook. I was going to land another hook but a portal suddenly appeared between my fist and his face. A portal is positioned beside my face and my fist hit me in the face. I moved away from him a bit and threw the blanket at him. As expected he created a portal in which the blanket will go through. I charged at him then slashed his left arm making him scream in pain. He created a portal and an obsidian-like sword came out. He closed the portal and challenged me to a sword fight but I just shot at him multiple times in the head, chest, legs, and arm. I stabbed his eyes multiple times to ensure that he's dead.

I dragged its body out of the house and went back to my post. When I returned to the wall, the infected looked at me and ran away. I talked to Notch and showed him the body of the dead enderman. "There is no doubt. This the general of the Ender kingdom" Notch said

We told Andr about the body and she brought it to her home kingdom. My friends and I rested at home and slept.

**Somewhere in Minecraftia**

"Great, he killed Mark with ease. What do you think we should do?" a girl with a ghostly aura said

"Just leave it to me, I can handle him" a man with 9 bone tails said

"Are you sure?" a man with bat wings on his back said

"He can do it. He is the prince of the infected skeletons" a girl with potions floating around her said

**Author's Note: This is the end of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it! I am going to be slower when updating because school is taking every free time I get. **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story.**

**PS. Try guessing the mob types of the infected that spoke. Write your answers in the reviews.**


	8. Jokes On Us

**Chapter 8: Jokes on us**

I made hot chocolate for me and my friends. We were disturbed by someone knocking on the door. I opened to see Herobrine and Notch. "We have bad news that needs you to listen to" Notch said "Yeah, what is it?" Jaylord asked "Our scouts report that there is an infected gathering in the Nether and they might strike the wither skeleton kingdom, the nether princesses are already there to provide support" Herobrine said "Thank you for letting us know, tell the blacksmith to make use of the MT-Is." I said

They both left and we packed our stuff. I told them to bring a lot of fire resistance potions and healing potions. We went to the Nether Portal in the village. The moment I entered the portal, my vision went fuzzy and wavy. The fuzziness and waviness slowly disappeared and the environment felt hot, really, really hot. We drank our fire resistance potions and suddenly everything felt cool, a normal temperature. I saw a little nether brick shack a few feet away. We went to it and saw a sign that said Nether Map shop. "Hello! Would you like a map of the nether?" asked the shop owner "Yes, how much does one map costs?" I replied "50 emeralds, 70 diamonds, and 20 gold" the shop owner said

"What?! That's a very high price!" Nigel said

"Hey, this is a very low price for you people from the overworld!" the shop owner said

"So how are we going to get to the wither skeleton kingdom without getting lost and getting there late?" Ian asked me

The shop owner heard what Ian said "So you guys are heroes that will save Minecraftia? Then why didn't you say so!" the shop owner gave each of us a map of the nether, he then turned on a light and we saw he was just a guy with silver eyes and white hair, he wears a black hoodie with grey and white linings and a white creeper face. "My name is Dark Bane, one of the last existing dark creepers. Mobs say that we are extinct but we just don't show ourselves to them." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Because we need to keep a low profile, Steve has entrusted the dark creepers and ender creepers to keep all the secrets hidden from everyone even to Notch."

"Steve?" Nigel asked

"Yes, he was the first human to enter Minecraftia! He can kill any mob instantly! He was able to defeat an army of Enderdragons! He was the first to venture into the Nether and in the Aether! He even created a portal to a realm called the twilight forest! His stories are legendary. He invented the uses of redstone. He was the first one to tame a creeper." He explained

"Tame a creeper?! That's stupid!" Ian said

"There were tamable creepers but they are extinct because of reasons against the ocelots. After Steve made everything better, more humans started living in Minecraftia. They all lived in a kingdom called Rising Star. But Herobrine demolished a part of the wall that protected its inhabitants. Mobs flooded the kingdom and eventually taken it over. That kingdom is now called Fallen Kingdom. Rumor has it that the king is still alive but he is now only living a lonely life in his kingdom." He explained

"What was so special about the king?" I asked in curiosity

"Every mob was afraid to get near to him and by near I mean a 1 kilometer radius. But that changed because the mobs had Herobrine on their side. The king realized this too late. He ran away but creepers were at the bridge that connects the castle to an escape tower. He got separated from the queen and his son but he just ran away more until he was at a dead end. He just looked at the balcony and jumped over." He explained more

"Thank you Dark" I said

"No problem. Come on in my house, I will show you something." He opened an iron door and we went in.

His house was full of stuff that was hardly identifiable because everything looked so old. He opened a chest and took out 5 old looking weapons, a bow, an axe, a sword, and a sword and shield. "These are the weapons sacred weapons that Steve made. The bow of beginning and end, The Axe of the Overwhelming Twilight, The Sword of the Ancients, and The Sword of Judgment and The Shield of Justice. These weapons will choose who their owner will be. These weapons were only to be given to the heroes of the prophecy that Steve stated." Dark said

"How will these weapons choose their owners?" Nigel asked

"The weapons will choose the owners when we do the choosing ceremony, do you want to start?" Dark said

We agreed and Dark started to say Minecraftian words (I think). The weapons became enveloped with a rainbow aura. The bow approached Ian, the axe approached Jaylord, the sword approached Nigel, and the sword and shield approached me.

"The bow is made of obsidian and its string is made from a vein of an enderdragon that was slain by Steve. It can fire wither skeleton skulls at a target and if hit, it will send it to the End. The Axe is made of the 3 scepters of the Lich and the hydra's scales. It can launch Lich orbs, drain life, summon zombies, and heal its owner. The Sword is made from diamond, obsidian, emerald, lava, water, stone, ice, lightning, and bones. It can create an explosion when you strike a target, make you teleport, create water out of nothing, ice out of nowhere, fire and lava out of anything, create a large stone monument, destroy light sources, and launch lightning. The Sword of Judgment is made from the Hammer of Notch, Valkyrie Lance, Vampire Blade, Holy Sword, Flaming sword, Lightning Sword, Cloud staff, Nether Quartz, Obsidian, Blaze rod, and Zanite. It can set ablaze an enemy, strike a target with lightning, drain life, and summon zephyrs. The Shield of Justice is made from a golden feather, Neptune armor, sentry boots, phoenix armor, shield of repulsion, regeneration stone, and Zanite. It can heal, prevent drowning, prevent fire damage, and prevent fall damage from the user and the ones that are being protected. It can return projectiles. The stronger your will to protect, the stronger the shield will be." Dark explained

We thanked him. "Can you help us get to the Wither Skeleton Kingdom?" Ian asked he showed us a hidden tunnel under his house. "Take the 4th left. That will take you to the Wither Skeleton kingdom." He said

We started running and turned to the 4th left. We were at a dead end but Jaylord saw a button in the wall. Ian pressed the button and the wall opened up and we were suddenly at the throne room of the Wither Skeleton Kingdom.

"Who are these intruders?" asked a man to Hilda

"These are the heroes, father" Hilda replied

"I am sorry Your Highness, we didn't mean to intrude the throne room" I said

"You weren't intruding anything, you were just in time for our surprise!" He replied

"Wait, what?" Nigel said in surprise

"This was only a prank but it is also a victory party" Herobrine said

Everyone started laughing at us "they fell for our prank!" Gelli shouted "It was a good prank though, also with the dark creeper" I said. Everyone paused and looked at me in shock "What? Is there something on my face?" I said "You said Dark Creeper right? You can't be serious, those things became extinct 10 years ago" Notch said "I have a question, why did you enter our castle using the secret passage that Steve built?" The King asked

"Because a dark creeper showed us the way leading to the secret tunnel. He even gave us weapons." I said

"What weapons?" Notch asked

We showed him our weapons and everyone started whispering. "The Bow of the beginning and end. The Axe of Overwhelming Twilight. The Sword of the Ancients. The Sword of Judgment and The Shield of Justice." Herobrine said

"I guess we'll have to cancel this party and return to Last Stand Village. We will have another party next time. Hilda you will train Kirby, Mena you will train Nigel, Yurei you will train Ian, and Rosa will train Jaylord." Notch announced

We were enveloped by a purple aura and we are now in Last Stand Village. My friends and I went outside the village to train with the assigned trainer.

Hilda and I dueled a little bit. "I will set you burning brighter than the sun!" I said "Dumbass, I am immune to fire" She replied

I struck her arm but she didn't catch on fire, instead she got struck by lightning then she passed out. "The winner is Kirby!" Jaylord shouted

The next ones to duel were Ian and Yurei. Ian shot at the ground on where Yurei was standing and she became off balanced and she fell. Ian pointing his bow on Yurei. "The winner is Ian!" I said

Next were Nigel and Mena. Nigel teleported behind Mena. He created an explosion which made Mena flinch but she pinned down Nigel "The winner is Mena!" Ian said

And next were Jaylord and Rosa. Jaylord launched a volley of Lich orbs and summoned a hell amount of zombies which only overwhelmed Rosa and she surrendered "The winner is Jaylord!" I said

After that we trained until we were tired. We went to the restaurant and ate. They went home while I walk around the village for a while. I saw an old, crappy, wooden shack and explored it. I felt a ghostly aura inside the shack. A girl suddenly appeared in front of me. She was wearing a white skirt, white blouse, and white high heels. Her eyes were red orange, she had white hair, and was very pretty. "You're a human right?" She asked and I nodded "Good, I am the princess of the infected ghasts and you shall be my king! If you decline this request, I won't hold back when attacking this puny village." She warned

I slashed her gut and ran faster than a horse back to my house. I sat down and rested.

**Author's Note: Dark Bane's story about a kingdom sounded a little familiar. Great we got trolled by Herobrine and Notch but at least we got ourselves some pretty cool weapons. I researched on mods and just combined weapons and stuff to make the weapons.**

**If any of you are wondering on where did I get the idea of infected mobs, they just suddenly sprout on my mind so it's kinda hard thinking of infected versions of mobs but you can PM me your suggestions.**

**Don't Forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story**

**A very special message for DarkElectric33:**

**If you wanna kill Nigel, then just do it! His classroom is only a few meters away from yours!**


	9. New Allies and New Places

**Chapter 9: New Allies and New Places**

I was totally creeped out because of what happened at the crappy shack. I quickly went to Notch's house. "Oh Kirby, what brings you here?" "I want to ask you stuff. How can a princess become a queen?" I asked "It depends, when the princess is a mob, she needs a human to be her king. This generation's princesses and princes are children of a mob and a human." "Hmmm…. An hour ago, the princess of the infected ghasts came to me and told me that I would become her king but if I decline she won't hold back when attacking the village" I said "So what did you say to her?" "Nothing, I just slashed her gut and ran faster than a horse." "You did what?! Tell everyone to prepare again for battle, I shall scatter scouts within a 5 mile radius."

I left Notch's house and slept and didn't care about a thing. I woke up, drank some hot chocolate, and ate bread

I was stocking stuff when I heard some kind of explosion but I just shrugged it off. I woke my three friends and gave them some bread to eat. Someone suddenly knocked on the door panicking. I opened the door and saw Andr "Help! The village is under attack by Mark! The infected endermen prince!" We quickly took our weapons and supplies to fight Mark but a portal sucked me and my friends in.

**Somewhere in Minecraftia**

In a room that had Obsidian walls, stone brick floors, and smooth sandstone ceiling with a Nether quartz/blaze rod/emerald/diamond chandelier.

"It looks like your charms didn't work, Alyana" said by a girl wearing a dark green jacket with green and yellow-green spots

"Shut up Alfa, you can't even confess your love for the fat guy wielding The Sword of The Ancients" Alyana said

"His name is Nigel and he is far more cooler than Kirby" Alfa said

"FYI Kirby has beaten Nigel and Nigel can't even win against Mena" Alyana said

"Why you stupid ghast!" Alfa shouted

The two started a catfight until someone had to show up

"Stop it you two! I don't get why you are fighting over two stupid guys. You should pick someone like Jaylord" A girl holding a nether rack sword said

"Just because you are the princess of the infected zombie pigmen doesn't mean you are as cool and powerful as you think you are, Sheila. Jaylord is strong but lacks precision" Alfa said

"It's better to lack precision than common sense. Nigel lacks common sense but then again the two of you will get along just fine because you also lack common sense" Sheila said

"You three always choose the wrong guy to love. Look at Ian, he is brave, accurate, and handsome" said by a girl with blaze rods connected to her armguards

"Shut the fuck up Angelica, did you just call Ian handsome? That's it I am officially going to puke!" Alyana said mocking Angelica

The four of them created another catfight

"You know what? This catfight is getting us nowhere, we should just attack a random village and whoever kills the most villagers wins!" Alyana said

"Agreed" Angelica said

"Yeah, let's go!" Alfa said

"I won't lose to losers like you!" Sheila said

**In a random desert in Minecraftia**

I was woken up by Jaylord and Ian then they woke up Nigel. We were in a desert biome but luckily we are only a few inches away from a river. I was feeling déjà vu in the place we were brought to. Realization hit me when I saw sugar canes a few meters away from our position. "Uh Jaylord, do you know where we are because I surely know where we are." I said "How the hell would I know where we are?! If you are so smart then tell us where we are right now!" "Do you still remember when we played Minecraft and you suggested a map seed called 'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'? Well this is where we are." I explained "You're right! Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Ian asked "Hell yeah! Let's go to the desert temple!" Nigel shouted

The desert temple looked so cool since it wasn't blocky. We entered the desert temple and went to the treasure part. We broke some of the sandstone and took some wool. "Nigel burn the wool so we would have a light source" Ian said "So how are we gonna go down?" Jaylord asked "Nigel can use his teleportation ability to get down" I said. Nigel went down and broke the pressure plate. He brought one chest at a time to us. We opened the chest and we all got a saddle and a lot of gold and diamonds. We packed everything we got and headed to the area with horses.

We tamed horses and rode off to a desert village. "Dude! Riding a horse is so cool! I feel like some kind of cowboy that rules the west!" I said

We got to the desert village but it was different, houses were burning and had holes, there were impact craters, and screaming. "What the hell?! This village shouldn't be burning! Let's attack the attackers for ruining this village!" Nigel said

We heard evil, girly laughs near the well and followed the laughing girl or girls. I saw the same girl from the crappy shack and she was with 3 other girls. They seem to be arguing but Nigel interrupted them "Hey, what are you 4 arguing about?" "It's none of your b…" Alfa was shocked to see that she was talking to Nigel "We are arguing about which of us killed the most villagers." Sheila said "Dude, they are the attackers, what should we do?" Nigel said "We fight of course!" Ian shot at Angelica but she dodged. Nigel went to strike Alfa but she flew to a roof of a house. Jaylord launched a volley of lich orbs at Sheila but blocked every shot precisely. I shot lightning from my sword but Alyana just dodged with ease. "Man, they're skillful." Jaylord said "Yeah, hard to hit them using only brute force" Ian replied.

I went for another strike but I was hit with a big-ass fireball from nowhere. I saw Jaylord, Ian and Nigel also getting hit by a big-ass fireball. I saw a guy wearing a black suit with red lines "You 4 are in a heap of trouble, Mark just teleported the heroes in this dessert so you must go back to Minfecraftia to keep them from killing you. Also, why are you fighting a group of dumbasses?" said the guy wearing the suit "Uh Spitfire, they are the heroes, right there" Sheila said "Well if they are the heroes then I shall test them" Spitfire said "Hey you in the suit! Yes you! What the hell is Minfecraftia?" I said

"I will attack you two times, if you prevent these two attacks from hitting you then I will tell you basic stuff about Minfecraftia" Spitfire said

Spitfire held one big-ass fireball and one big-ass lava ball. He threw the lava ball but Nigel created a water wall that turned to stone the moment it was hit by the lava ball. We used the wall to prevent us from being seen. We held Nigel's hand and he teleported us at the top of the church. We saw he hit the wall using the fireball and it was destroyed. "They didn't survive my attacks, it seems these so called heroes are only a bunch of zeroes." He said. We just took aim and shot at him with every long ranged attack that we could do but his fireballs was fast enough to intercept every shot we made. "It seems you have skill, okay so I'll give you the information you wanted. Minfecraftia is a dimension that the Infected mobs created for themselves so that stupid and weak beings like the normal mobs won't be able to kill the mobs that are way stronger than them. That's the information you wanted" He smashed some kind of black orb in the ground and suddenly a portal appeared, the 5 of them went in and the portal disappeared without a trace.

"Guys, let's help the survivors of this village." Nigel said.

We went down from the church and searched every house. I went to the butcher's house and saw an unconscious guy in the floor. "Hey, wake up! Wake up!" I slapped him in the face in hopes of waking him up. "Holy shit! Where are the attackers?!" He said "They left. Do you mind telling me your name?" I said "The name's David the sheep killer but call me David" "My name is Kirby, pleasure to meet you" "Holy crap! I am talking to Kirby! The legendary hero that will save Minecraftia! I can't believe it! Wow! You have The Sword of Judgment and The Shield of Justice! Cool!" He said in excitement "I am flattered, would you like to join me and my friends in a quest to free this world from the Infected?" I asked "Of course! I shall defeat any infected that stands in our way!" "Looks like we have another comrade" Ian, Jaylord, and Nigel entered the house. "Are you ready?" I asked David "Ready as I'll ever be!" He replied "Let's go before the sun sets, do you have a horse David?" Jaylord asked "Yep, where are we going though?" "To a nearby village"

We packed our stuff and took off. "So David, what's the name of that village?" Nigel asked "Sandstorm village and the land you are currently on is called Dryland, that desert temple over there is called Moonlight and no one has ever touched the treasure buried in the temple except for the ones that buried it." "The things in there are only a couple of diamonds, gold, 4 saddles, some bones, and rotten flesh." I said "Are you sure?" he asked "Yep, the saddles we are sitting on are from that temple" "Whoa! How did you get it though?!" "Nigel used his teleportation ability to get down and take the treasure" Ian said

We reached the village before sunset. I asked a nearby villager "Uh, is there a house that we could stay in?" "Yes, you can stay at that house over there. The villager that lives there is dead so you can take that house." "Thank you" I said

We went to the house and rested. We ate bread that we still had and drank a lot of water. Night was upon us and I was outside looking at the stars. A bone spike suddenly hit the wall that I was leaning on. "The infected are attacking!" I went to the house and took my sword and shield. I saw 2 guys, one had 9 bone tails and the other had 8 spiky arms.

They are the Infected Skeleton prince and the Infected Wither Skeleton prince.

**Author's Note: This chapter had a lot of delays like a typhoon hitting the country creating a blackout and a competition that involves schools all around the municipality but at least we were in 3rd position. This map seed is real (except for the diamonds and saddle part in the treasure, it was only 1 diamond and 1 saddle but there was a lot of gold) and is tested by me, Jaylord, Nigel, and Ian.**

**The OC Spitfire was courtesy of themagmacuber. Thanks!**

**The OC David the sheep killer was courtesy of Jedimindtricks. Thanks!**

**I also like the reviews you are posting. At first I thought my story is going to fail but now some people like it but some people don't. well you know what they say, one man's meat is another man's poison.**

**Please don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thank you to all who liked my story and for the ones that sacrificed some of their time to read my story!**


	10. Powers Within

**Chapter 10: Powers within**

I saw the infected skeleton prince and the infected wither skeleton prince.

Large hordes of infected skeletons and infected wither skeletons attacked the village. I went for a wither skeleton. It had bone swords for arms. I slashed its leg and punched it in the skull then stabbing it. 3 skeletons started firing at me but I blocked it using my shield. "Damn it. How am I going to attack them if they keep on firing at me?" I said. I remembered what Dark Bane told me. I concentrated my power on the shield and suddenly the bone spikes are reflecting back to the shooter. The skeletons died and I kept on killing more skeletons and wither skeletons.

I got to the two infected princes. "You dare fight the two of us? Such stupidity." The Infected Skeleton prince said "My name is Bone Breaker, and the skeleton is Bone Smasher" said the wither skeleton

I charged at Smasher but stopped in front of him and shot Breaker with a lightning then I jumped away from Smasher. I shot more lightning bolts at Breaker but I was shot with bone spikes, I blocked but I can't fight a long ranged enemy and a melee enemy at the same time. I planned an attack and went for breaker. I spun around 360 degrees and held my shield. When I was on 180, bone spikes suddenly started hitting the shield. After the spin I ran in a zigzag pattern with multiple spinning. I slashed breaker in his left arm but his other arms hit me in the leg and face. I jumped away and I felt pain all over my body. "You have just been hit by an infected wither effect, you will feel pain all over your body, potion effects will be removed, and you can't do anything about it but wait for it to be removed. We will not be waiting until you get cured so we will strike you now!" Breaker said. I focused again on the shield and my wounds started healing and the pain was removed.

I heard a voice in my head "You are the hero that will save Minecraftia. You have the Sword of Judgment and the Shield of Justice. These weapons are created from materials and weapons found in the Nether and the Aether. You will gain the true power of these weapons. I shall give you and your friends the power that I hid within these weapons." The voice said. I saw my weapons having a bluish-white aura then suddenly information started flooding my mind. I read the information in my mind and I tried to use one that caught my mind. "Okay, here goes nothing" I said. Breaker was surprised to see that I recovered but he just charged at me. "**Valkyrie Strike**" I slashed the air but there was a very long sword like image following the sword when I slashed. My sword was far from hitting Breaker but the shadow hit him and he was cut in half. He screamed in pain but Smasher shot endlessly at me but I blocked it with my shield. I read more information used one. "**Sun Storm**" the shield glowed and shot a beam to the sky. The area became bright like it was day. Smasher was engulfed in flames and was screaming in pain then he ran to a river. I shot lightning at the river and he was electrocuted. I walked toward Breaker when the light was gone. "**Slider Bomb**" I said while pointing at Breaker. A slider suddenly fell from the sky and hit Breaker dead on. I turned to Smasher who is getting out of the river. I charged at him and hit him with a very powerful uppercut. His skull flew away in to the sky "Nigel! Hit him!" I said and Nigel teleported to the direction the skull was going to and he hit it hard to Jaylord's direction. Jaylord shot the skull with lots of Lich orbs making fly away to David and Ian's direction. David threw iron swords at it and Ian shot it sending it to the End. "Great work guys!" I said "Hey, Kirby! What the hell is that cubic thing with four eyes?" Nigel asked "It's a slider, it slides to kill." I said "Where the hell did it come from?" Jaylord asked "From the Aether." I replied. I raised my hand and the slider suddenly disappeared. Breaker's bones were broken. "**Evil Banishment**" I said then blue flames started burning Breaker's remains. I was still wondering who was the voice that was speaking to me and how did information flood my mind. I just shrugged it off and went to the house that we are sleeping in.

Everyone was on their bed when I accidentally pulled a torch down on the wall and a secret passage suddenly opened on the floor. I went in alone and explored the stairway leading to Notch knows where. I stopped in front of a door and called them. After they were also in front of the door, I opened it and saw a fully lit ravine with glowstone lamps and torches. "Dude, this is very weird." Jaylord said. We went to the end of the ravine and saw a mineshaft and some minecarts that seems to be in working order. "Do you want to know where does this mineshaft lead?" Ian asked "We are already here so why stop?" David said. We rode the minecarts and waited to reach the destination. We were transported to a stronghold and got off from our minecarts. We explored the stronghold and we got to a library. There were really old books and most them were covered in cobwebs. I noticed a chest and opened it. I saw some papers with writings on it but a very dusty paper caught my eye. I read the title "For the Heroes" by Steve. "Guys. I just found a paper that was made by Steve for us." I said "Cool!" Nigel said. I read what's next.

"For the 4 heroes that are destined to be here, you were chosen by me from the day you were born. I have been controlling your whole life for the faithful day that you shall come here to Minecraftia. And now I must welcome you to my stronghold. Come to throne room and say the mystical words for I shall appear and assist you personally. The one using the Sword of Judgment and the Shield of Justice knows the mystical words. He may not know it but he knows those words since day one."

Steve

We tried to find our way to the throne room and succeeded after a number of tries. "Okay, we are at the throne room. Hey Kirby, what are the magic words?" Nigel asked "Wait. Let me think… I got nothing." I said "Then how are we going to get helped by Steve?!" David asked "I'll try singing, **Call upon the torch tonight, To bring out all the ghosts to light, Because at last we have to go it's time, To Take back the Night**" I sang. Suddenly a hatch opened and slowly rose up a chair and someone was sitting but we couldn't confirm who was sitting because it was dark. The chair stopped and small glowstones lit up the chair but we saw skeletal remains. "Oh my Notch! Steve is dead because of waiting!" Jaylord said. "Ha! Got you!" A man wearing a Sky blue shirt and navy blue pants. "Steve! You're alive!" Ian said "Man, you got us on that one" I said "So you are the heroes, I must tell that you guys look pretty young and who is this gentleman accompanying you?" Steve asked "My name is David the sheep killer" David replied "I am counting on you to save Minecraftia and destroy Minfecraftia" Steve said "So, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked "That door leads to a room with an Aether portal, you can go to Notch's House and you shall go to Notch's bedroom and enter the Aether portal there which will lead you to Last Stand Village." Steve said "Thanks Steve. Aren't you coming with us?" Nigel said "No, I must stay here. If the infected knew that I am alive, they will surely try to take my powers" Steve explained.

We left and went to the Aether portal. It was like a Nether portal but made with glowstone.

We are transported to the Aether. "Dude, how do we get to Notch's house?" David asked "I'll talk to that Aerbunny over there, maybe it knows" I approached the Aerbunny and asked it "Hey there buddy, do you know how to get to Notch's House?" "Yeah, just follow this Zanite road and turn on 2nd left. That will lead you to a cleared bronze dungeon which is connected to a cleared silver dungeon that has another Zanite road that connects to an uncleared gold dungeon that leads to a Zanite road that goes to Notch's house. Or you can take the Moa express for 64 Zanite." The Aerbunny replied "Can't the ride be free?" "No" "What if it's for official business?" "Still no" "Okay what if I show them our weapons?" "You can't hijack a moa, last guy that tried to is now in eternal prison" "No, no, no, we will not hijack it" I showed him my weapon "Oh my Notch! It's the Sword of Judgment and the Shield of Justice! That means you are the hero! I shall tell the moa and we will bring you to the entrance of the gold dungeon!" "Wait, you're not going to get us to Notch's house?!" "We will but it will take 5 overworld days if you want to get there directly, if the moa tries to fly over that particular gold dungeon, it will get shot down by the sun spirit. So we need you to clear that gold dungeon. You get the treasure and we take less time in going to Notch's house. So, how about it? Deal or no deal?" "Alright" I said.

I accepted the deal and we rode the moa.

**Author's Note: Steve was found! Yay! We defeated the Infected Skeleton prince and the Infected wither skeleton prince! Let's celebrate! Huh? We are going our destination soon? Nigel, Jaylord, Ian, David! Prepare to breach the gold dungeon! We'll beat the crap out of that Sun Spirit until he sees stars! I'll tell that piece of S-word that I will personally F-word him up**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite my story**

**YEAH!**


	11. Aether Infection

**Chapter 11: Aether Infection**

We are riding the Moa to the golden dungeon the Aerbunny was talking about. There were different flying mobs in the Aether and there were some kind of tornado like beings below us.

We reached the dungeon and it was closed with what looks like Nether brick "Why is it closed with Nether brick?" Nigel asked "That's because this was once a treasure burial grounds of the Nether. The Aether also had one in the Nether." The Aerbunny explained "Hey Aerbunny, do you have a name?" I asked "The name's Lightstruck, I can control the trajectory of lightning but I am the only Aerbunny that can do so. I still don't know how I got this power, maybe it's because I ate a lightning dagger when I was still a kid." "Okay Lightstruck, we will beat the crap out of that sun spirit."

Ian shot at the bricks and created a hole for us to go through. We came across a room with a chest and Nigel excitedly went for it "Yay treasure! I will get it" Nigel opened the chest and jumped away "Holy shit! There's an eye and teeth!" the chest grew legs and the chest lid opened and closed repeatedly "That's a mimic!" Jaylord said. The mimic started chasing Nigel and he teleported to the corner. Nigel teleported all around the room causing the mimic confusion and Ian shot it then it disappeared "Let's go" I said. We got to a huge room and saw a weird Slider and a girl. The girl had a sky blue shirt, navy blue skirt, brown hair, and white soulless eyes. "Th-th-that's Heroinebrine! Herobrine's daughter! What is she doing here? And why is that Slider's eyes green?" Lightstruck said "Herobrine's daughter?! He has one?! Why didn't Herobrine mention anything about her?" I said. "Well, it seems you have found me, well I guess I should leave" she said right before disappearing. "Uh guys, the slider is doing something weird." David said. The Slider was shaking violently and its shape changed from cubic to spherical. Its eyes are vertically aligned and its body grew spikes. It rolled toward us but we dodged it. It rolled toward me and I used the shield and the Slider got knocked back. "**Light of the Aether**" light beams started hitting the Slider's eyes temporarily blinding it. "**Ender Flare**" Ian said and purple flames enveloped the Slider. "You guys are not the only ones that had voices in their heads" Jaylord said "**Twilight Blades**" orange swords started piercing the Slider. "**Wasteland Explosion**" Nigel said and giant TNT blocks appeared and entrapped the Slider then Nigel detonated the TNT while we hid behind my shield.

The room was filled with smoke and dust. After the smoke cleared, we saw that the Slider was completely unharmed. David stood up and with a snap of his fingers, two iron swords appeared in his hands and two villagers with bows and arrows in both sides of the Slider "Attack!" David commanded the villagers. The villagers stormed the Slider with arrows. They stopped after a while but the Slider didn't have a single scratch. The Slider's spikes glowed bluish and it started shooting its spikes hitting the two villagers which disappeared into thin air. David got scratched by a spike and suddenly got hit by lightning but still stood his ground "Guys! I think the Slider's spikes have the same principle as that of a lightning dagger!" Lightstruck warned. "**Whirlwind Storm**" I said and the Slider flew to the other side of the room and I went to David to use the regeneration effect of the shield. Nigel summoning TNT blocks at the Slider to prevent it from attacking us again. After David was healed, Ian pointed his bow at the Slider and hit it dead on then it disappeared with purple particles floating "At last, we are done. We should rest first before going to the next room." Jaylord said.

"What do you think?" Ian asked "About what?" I said "Well the Slider became round instead of a cube, do you think it's infected?" "Maybe, maybe not. I can't think of anything that can make a Slider round except for infection so it might be infected." "I agree but who infected it?" David asked "Maybe it was Heroinebrine" Jaylord said "Yeah, since Herobrine never mentioned anything about her, she might be the cause but he can't reveal it to others because if they knew it was Heroinebrine, they will say that the infection is Herobrine's doing even though Heroinebrine is doing it by herself." David said. We spoke about stuff for a while and headed to the next room.

We found the Sun Spirit but it was different. It had green flames. "Lightstruck, are there green flamed Sun Spirits in other parts of the Aether?" David asked "N-no, we should be careful, we don't know what kind of tricks it's hiding" He replied "I will send it to the End while you distract it" Ian said.

I charged at the Sun Spirit and slashed it but it had no effect. Nigel threw some TNT but it didn't do any damage to it. Jaylord launched Lich orbs but it was just a waste of energy. David threw an iron sword but it melted near the Sun Spirit. Ian shot it but the wither skull also melted. "How do we defeat something that burns every attack we make?" Nigel panicked so much that he launched random stuff at the Sun Spirit like TNT, lava orbs, and fire balls but the only thing that made the Sun Spirit flinch was the water orbs that Nigel was launching "Nigel! Launch water orbs at it! It's the only thing that can damage it!" I said. Nigel kept firing water orbs at it but he stopped and channeled his energy and sent a tsunami straight to the Sun Spirit. The room was covered in steam and we waited for it to clear.

The Sun Spirit is defeated and we celebrated. I noticed a chest in the corner and I opened it. I found two things that look like eyes and Lightstruck spoke to me "The one on your right is the Eye of Aether. Its holder will have the power of Justice. The one on the left is called the Eye of Nether. Its holder will have the power of judgment. But only the ones that have the legendary weapons can see the things that are for them." "But how can you see what I am holding?" I asked "Because I was blessed by Notch when I was born" Nigel grabbed something out of the chest "That is the Survivalists Medallion. You have the power of most of the mobs that once lived and some that are still living." Lightstruck said to Nigel "That is the Twilight Ring. You have the power to summon mobs from the twilight forest and have their powers and abilities which includes flying and other stuff like that" He said pointing to Jaylord "That is the Ender Robe. You have the power of mobs from the End and you have the Wither armor ability. You can teleport, grow wings, have the protection of the Wither, fly, and destroy any block in direct contact with you by will." He said to Ian "David, you may not have a legendary weapon but you can have this." He gave David something "That is the Red Cloud. The cape that the great Notch made. Once worn, you will have more power than you could ever imagine."

We were proud of ourselves and we went to the dungeon's exit. We came upon a Mansion with Stone Bricks, Nether Quartz, Birchwood, Smooth Sandstone, and Emerald Blocks.

I knocked on the door and Notch opened it "Oh my me! It's you! Come in!" He said

"I really can't believe it's you! And who's this gentleman wearing the cape I made for the one who would find it?" "My name is David, the sheep killer. I was rescued by the Heroes so I will repay them by accompanying them in this quest for saving Minecraftia" "Uh Notch, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" I said "The bad news" "The bad news is that we encountered an infected Slider and an infected Sun Spirit. The good news is that we defeated both. Plus, we think that it was Heroinebrine that is causing the infection" "So it seems you already know, do not let the others know that it is Heroinebrine that is causing the infection."

We rested at Notch's house and went to the Aether portal that will lead to Last Stand Village.

We appeared in Notch's office and went home. "Hey David, since you don't have a home why not stay at my place?" I asked "Okay" He said

I took a shower and went to the restaurant alone. There I saw Selena who ran to me and hugged me so I hugged back "Oh Kirby! Thank Notch you're here!" She said happily and I can totally feel that she was so worried. We ate at the restaurant and I feel like we're having a date. "So, what happened here while I was gone?" I asked "We weren't attacked but there were reports that two villages near the temple Moonlight were attacked. One report said that 4 infected princesses attacked a village and another report said that another village was attacked by…" "The infected wither skeleton prince and the infected skeleton prince. Don't ask, we were there when it happened." I interrupted "What happened after?" "We were going to sleep but I accidentally pulled down a torch then a secret passage was revealed. We ended up in a fully lit ravine which was connected to a mineshaft that ended in a stronghold. We got to the throne room and found Steve there. We went to an Aether portal in hopes of getting to Notch's house. We had battles with an infected Slider and an infected Sun Spirit but we defeated them. We got to Notch's house and here I am." I explained "Wow, you know, I was really worried about you… I-I l-love you Kirby." She said while blushing "I love you too Selena" I said then I kissed her and she returned the kiss. We pulled away and suddenly her face was all red. I laughed a little and we took a walk around town.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This took quite a while because of exams and campus journalisms which I was only randomly chosen**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite, and Send OCs**

**For the guest reviewers that are posting OCs:**

**Complete the OC application form in the reviews. Don't take shortcuts! No Humans! Only mobs! Mods count!**

**Thank you for reading. Remember! Don't get killed by mobs!**

Now Playing: Take Back The Night - TryHardNinja


	12. MineOlympics Day 1

**Chapter 12: MineOlympics day 1**

**Spitfire's POV**

I was only walking toward the castle when a guard came to me and said "Heroinebrine calls for your attention." "Thank you, you may now leave" I went to the throne room and kneeled in front of Heroinebrine. "Your Highness, you called for me?" I asked "Yes, I have some questions. Why did you tell the heroes about this realm?" "Because I just wanted to test the heroes how far will they go when trying to know about our world" I replied "Okay, you are dismissed". I left the throne room and went to the dungeon.

There weren't any prisoners but I was just walking there to kill time. "What if we attack different kingdom simultaneously? That way their counterattacks won't be as concentrated as the last time! Yeah that could work. And while they are trying to defend kingdoms, we will strike Last Stand Village and overrun it in no time! That's a good pla…!" I got tripped by an infected silverfish and hit the wall hard but I didn't pass out and made a crack in the wall. The wall had a hollow sound so I made a lava knife that cut through the wall and saw a button there. I pushed the button and the wall opened leading to a hallway. I went through the hall way and opened the first door. It was only a room with bookshelves but the books looked weird. I read the title of a book I took "World Atlas" "Hmm…. I haven't heard of this book before" I thought.

After minutes of reading it, "What kind of places are these?! France, Germany, Philippines, Japan, Canada, America, Brazil, Argentina, United Kingdom?! I haven't heard of these places" I said "That's because those places are in Earth" I turned and saw Heroinebrine "Earth?" I asked "Earth, it is the place where humans come from and it is also the place where the heroes came from. My father brings me books every time he goes to earth. But now he is our enemy." Heroinebrine said "I'm sorry your highness for touching one of the things you own." "Don't worry, it wasn't guarded anyway. But you must leave" "I understand your highness" I left the dungeon and just walked around the town.

* * *

**Kirby's POV**

Selena and I were walking around town when Cupa ran to us and said "Hey, you want to join?" "Join what?" I asked "The MineOlympics!" She replied "And what is that?" I asked "It is a survival competition. The goal is to survive in an encaged area. You must be the last one standing. You can use any means of survival like killing animals, making a house, breaking down stuff, and more. All the kingdoms will join except for the infected. But Last Stand Village still doesn't have a representative, and I was hoping for you to join Kirby. So, are you going to join?" "Alright, then where shall I sign up" "Over there!" I went to the tent and looked at the flyer.

For those who will join the MineOlympics! Here are the rules you should follow:

You can bring one enchanted weapon and one non enchanted

You can bring as much protective gear as you can

There are two ways for someone to get eliminated, 1, death and 2, knocked out for 2 hours

no one shall form teams

anyone can take supplies from someone

You can bring potions

Stealth is good for you

Health is also good for you

Wealth doesn't count in the MineOlympics

There are dangerous creatures that are lurking around the encaged area during the night, find shelter or do anything you can to survive.

You must abide to these rules or you won't be able to join the MineOlympics. Rewards: 50 Emerald blocks, 30 Diamond blocks, 25 Gold blocks, and one of the weapons that Steve created, The BloodEdge.

I went to the man and signed the application form and went back to Selena and Cupa. "Well the competition starts tomorrow, I think I'll go and prepare at home." I said "It's alright I understand. Goodbye Kirby, I had a wonderful time with you." Selena said "Goodbye Selena". I got to the house and ate a pork chop. "Hey guys, I joined the MineOlympics." I said "You did what?! Are you crazy?! That is the most deadliest competition in Minecraftia!" David said "And that is the exact reason why I joined" I said "I will survive and learn new techniques against the infected. I'll be at the barracks if you need me" I added

I was slashing some dummies when I thought about the mob kingdoms' representatives. I just concentrated more on my training when I remembered the fight with Spitfire.

My rage was piling up inside me. I shouted and released a black and red wave that cut every dummy and the rage wave also tore down the wall, I looked so surprised that my rage tore stuff in a single hit. "Holy shit! That was powerful! What should I call that move? Oh! Doom Reaper! Nah, it sounds sucky. How about Rage Slash! Sounds a lot worse. I can't think of a cool name for it! But it is powerful!" I was proud about what I did but I suddenly noticed that Mena was looking surprised. "Uhhh… Hi Mena! How are you doing?" I said trying to hide something which was clearly seen "H-How did you tear down the wall? I mean that wall has 3 layers! 2 are wood but it is bedrock that is between them!" She said "I don't know but it was powerful! I will totally use it against the infected! Wait, did you just say I broke bedrock? Bedrock! Are you serious?! Oh man! That technique is more powerful than I thought!" I said "Well you're gonna need funding for repairing that wall." "Don't worry I'll win the MineOlympics and have enough funding for repairing that wall." "I wouldn't say that if I were you. My kingdom's representative is Jaylloyd. He is one of the top 5 assassins in Minecraftia." Mena said "Okay, thanks for the advice. I'll be careful if she's around." "No problem" She said. I left the barracks and went back home to prepare supper.

"Hey guys, what do you want? Want some Chicken? Pork? Or maybe Steak?" I said "I think Steak would be good" David said "Yeah maybe steak" Ian said. I grilled 5 steaks and made hot chocolate.

"The food is ready!" I said. We all sat down at the table and ate. "So David, how did you get powers?" Nigel asked "I don't know. I wasn't even expecting I would have powers because I am a Villager. I only knew my powers a year ago. Maybe it was because someone threw a bottle o' enchanting at me. I don't know his name but I can still remember him. He had brown hair, he was wearing shades, he is also wearing a black and grey shirt and black and grey pants, he has a gold pendant with a purple gem in it, and he likes killing squids. He has this weird thing, he calls gold budder, and I don't know why. He was also known for killing the Colossus, a colossal beast that had skeletons for a body, zombies for feet, endermen for palms, skeletons for fingers, and a squid for a head. The colossus's core is still unknown, some say it was Herobrine's doing and some say it was something else. That's all I know about that guy." David explained "Well, I think you will see him again soon" Jaylord said. We finished eating and I was looking at the eyes that I got in the Aether. "I have the power of Judgment and Justice, but how can I use them?" I asked myself.

I just climbed up the roof of my house and looked at the stars. I saw the Orion constellation and noticed that it was mirrored "Hhhmmmm… that's weird. Why is Orion mirrored?" I thought and I saw a blue star near Orion's belt. The blue star wasn't like a star, it felt weird and déjà vu-ish. That was when it hit me. That blue star is not a star, it's Earth. I felt so happy because I can clearly see Earth. I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet, unharmed. I slept peacefully.

I woke up 4:30 in the morning. Packed a water bottle and decided to take a jog. I saw some men putting up a flyer which I quickly read. "MineOlympics contestants! You shall go to the barracks in 8:30 in the morning for you shall be briefed about the competition. Bring your stuff that you are going to bring because today is the last day for preparation." I ran back home and crafted stuff in the crafting table. I made a ghuilie suit for stealth (To people who don't know what a ghuilie suit is, it is the suit used by snipers so that they won't get noticed even in not so grassy places.) and some magnets. I packed my gun, sword and shield, stuff that I made and 3 battle elixirs.

I left the house and headed to the barracks. I got there 7:30 a.m. and I am the first one there. After a couple of minutes, more and more people came in. Everyone was talking and speaking until Notch appeared in the stage. "Good Morning Everyone, welcome to our annual MineOlympics. This year's grounds are in a jungle biome. I wish everyone luck. May the odds be ever in your favor. Thank you." He said and everyone clapped. A purple aura enveloped the room and then we were suddenly teleported to a jungle biome. I ran as fast as I can in a random direction and I ended up in front of a cave.

I entered the cave "**Nether Light**" I said then suddenly the cave had glowstones in it. I explored the deeper part of the cave and got to a stronghold I shot the edge of the cave with lightning causing it to collapse "Good, now no one will bug me" I said while exploring the stronghold. I noticed that the stronghold was clean and everything looks new. I got to the library of the stronghold and read book titled "Ancient Machinery". I saw many different stuff but the one that caught my attention is a rotator. "hhmmmm…. Let's see here, a rotator is, as the name suggests, able to rotate items and things if powered by redstone." I read. After reading the book, I explored other parts of the stronghold. It was getting lonely so I just sang "Take Back The Night" while walking around. I suddenly heard girls' laughter in the end of the hallway. I got to the door and I can hear music inside. I tried to identify the music and it was "Ward Disc". I opened the door a little bit and I saw the mob princesses partying and dancing. I just turned away and walked but Widow was right in front of me. I couldn't run away so I just stared back at her. "Come on to the party, it's fun!" She said so I followed her to the room and everyone was shocked to see me there. They were just looking at me until Selena came to me "I thought you joined the MineOlympics? Were you eliminated or something?" She asked "No I am not eliminated, I just ended up here after reaching a cave." I replied "Wait, are you saying that right above the surface, the MineOlympics is being held?" Blazette asked "Yeah" I replied again "Well if that's so then you should party with us this night, you should wind up first." Andr said "Alright then I'll party with you guys". We partied and had fun.

Selena and I were dancing together prom style. Everyone was watching us which made me blush a little. The party was over but since they are going to sleep in the stronghold, then why not join? I went with Selena in a room. We lied down in the bed and I kissed her. We slept peacefully in the bed

* * *

**Author's Note: This ends chapter 12. Please don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite, and Send OCs.**

"Really Kirby, I didn't have enough screen time in this chapter. WTF?!" Nigel said "Yeah and why did you even add the You and Selena sleeping together part?" Ian asked

**"You guys are totally misunderstanding it. It's not the sleep lemons, it's the sleep peacefully but not dead. You guys are totally stupid. You two are already a nuisance and it's a good thing that Maure can only interfere using the reviews but he is not saying anything bad about the story. And I have a question Nigel, Why is your Fanfiction account named ILUVUKAT?"**

"That's none of your business!" Nigel said

**"Okay but remember, the Crazy MineCrafters will always be crazy!"**

"Yeah!" Nigel, Jaylord, and Ian said


	13. Pasta ala Blood

**Chapter 13: Pasta ala blood**

I woke up in the cold floor of the stronghold. I looked around and got into one conclusion, the party was only a dream. I stood up, walked across the hallway and explored the stronghold more.

I found the portal room but there were no eye of Enders in the portal frames. I saw an enderpearl on the floor and picked it up. I examined it and hid it in my pocket. I went back to the end of the stronghold and destroyed the rubble that closed the stronghold from the cave. I went out of the cave and saw that it was around 4:00 am.

I explored a 50 meter radius from the cave. I saw someone sleeping and he looked like zombie. I was watching him/her sleeping near a camp fire. I saw something in the distance. It was a monkey-like being, it was the Rake. It was moving toward the zombie and when it got near enough, it struck the zombie with incredible speed and accuracy. It ripped out every internal organ the zombie had. It was holding the zombie's decomposing intestine and stretched it, it used it as a rope and strangled the last life the zombie had left. After a few minutes, the Rake calmed down and looked at the carnage that happened. It was disturbing to see, there were blood fountains in the zombie. I almost puked because of the horror I saw. I backed away slowly but I stepped on a dry stick which made a crackling sound. The Rake looked at me ferociously and it was ready to kill again. I ran as fast as I could toward the cave. I noticed that the Rake was catching up to me and I was near the cave. I took the Enderpearl out and threw it at the cave the moment the Rake jumped to me. I reappeared inside of the cave and without hesitation, I shot the cave ceiling with lightning causing it to collapse and I ran back to the stronghold.

I sat down in the cold stone brick floor facing the cave. The ruble was moving, I readied for battle. The Rake broke the rubble and charged at me. I was panicking and didn't know what to do. "Come on Kirby, think! Your life and Minecraftia's fate rests upon you. You must come up of something or that damn monkey will rip your insides!" I thought then came up with a great idea. I shot the wall of the stronghold near the Rake. A silverfish came and attacked the nearest target, which was the Rake, and a whole swarm of them also popped out of the walls and attacked the Rake. The Rake was screaming in pain and I could hear bones getting broken. After a few minutes, the silverfish returned to the walls and left a bloody Rake. I removed its head so that it wouldn't come back to life. I threw its head and body in a lava pit. "Damn, now that was some creepy shit!" I said. I walked out of the room and went to the hallway leading to the library. As I was walking, I saw a mysterious figure in the end of the hallway. He had blood stains on his shirt, he was holding a bloody knife, and he had a psychotic smile. "Oh shit! It's Jeff the Killer!" I said out loud alerting Jeff. He ran to me and I pushed him with my shield to a room and I locked him there. I shot the ceiling with lightning and it collapsed on the door, shutting forever (I think).

I got out of the stronghold in hopes of finding food. I found multiple chickens and turkeys. I went back to the stronghold and went to the armory. I took some iron bars and placed it over a lava pit (Not the lava pit I used to burn the Rake's body). I went to the cave to use the water flow to wash the chicken and turkey that I was going to grill. I removed its feathers and its internal organs. I went back to the stronghold and started grilling the chicken and turkey.

I ate the chicken and turkey, I kept the bones in case I needed it. I wore my ghuilie suit and waited in the grassy area beside my cave. I saw someone walking. She was a girl. She wore a grey jacket, grey mini skirt, grey stockings and grey boots. She had silver hair, grey eyes, and a birch wood bow. "She must be a skeleton." I said

I wasn't planning on killing her but if really need to, I will do so. She sat down below a tree and ate some cocoa beans. She noticed the cave had glowstones in it and she went in. She was inside the cave when I tapped her back, startling her, and I quickly ran to the stronghold. She was following and shooting me simultaneously. I went to the hallway where I locked Jeff and I was waiting in the end. I saw her and I changed my expression as if I was afraid and cornered. She was nearing me and she spoke "Well well, it looks like I'll be the one to defeat the hero, I will totally win this year." I pointed my sword at the door where I locked Jeff and shot it with lightning "You missed human, it's time for you to die!" She said "Who said I was aiming for you?" I replied with a "You fell to my trap!" grin. She turned around and saw Jeff. She shot at Jeff but he wasn't flinching, instead, his psychotic grin grew bigger every shot she made. I hit the back of her head with the hilt of my sword and she fell unconscious to the floor. I charged at Jeff and cut off his right arm. He picked up his knife with his left arm but I shot him with lightning. He began laughing and stared at me with a psychotic smile that will rip his cheeks off. "**Valkyrie Whirlwind**" I said and tornado appeared behind Jeff and threw him across the hallway. The tornado followed him and Valkyrie lances started appearing inside the tornado. The tornado sucked Jeff in and the lances started slashing his body. Blood kept splashing all over the hallway until Jeff was completely out of blood. The tornado disappeared leaving a bloody dead psychotic killer. His body was all torn up, his insides were sticking out, his skull was cut and I could see his brain. I was nearly going to throw up. I dragged his body to the same lava pit I used to burn the Rake's body. I went to the skeleton and I carried her to the water flow. I washed parts of her clothes that had blood. Next I washed mine. I carried her to a room and laid her there. I took her belongings except for her clothes and virginity (Not sure if she was a virgin or not). I locked the room and shot the ceiling to shut it. I reviewed the stuff "Hmm… let's see here, one bow, one quiver, 20 arrows, 1 iron sword, 1 water bottle, and one stick. WTF?" I said

I went out and looked at the sun to determine the time. It was around 10:00 am. I went to the area where the zombie was killed. I saw that an iron golem was investigating the body. (I can't describe the Iron Golem clearly but if you really want to know what he looks like, just think of Iron Man.) The Iron golem was dyed red and yellow, which kinda reminds me of Iron Man. I laughed silently and aimed a rock at a tree. I threw the rock and it bounced to the Iron Golem. The Golem approached the tree where the rock hit. I shot a tree branch with lightning and it fell to the Iron Golem. The Iron Golem didn't move. I left the area and returned to the stronghold. I grilled 2 chickens and ate it both. I drank water and rested a bit.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Last Stand Village**

Nigel, Ian, Jaylord, and David are in the living room. "Hey guys, do you think Kirby is okay?" Ian asked "Of course he is! I mean he is Kirby right?" David said "Yeah, why are you worried?" Jaylord asked "Nothing, I just found the flyer of the MineOlympics, here look" Ian handed them the flyer and read it "There's nothing wrong about the flyer" Nigel said "Turn it around, there's a special message at the back" Ian said. They were shocked after they saw the message.

"There are dangerous things in the MineOlympics this year, that includes the CreepyPasta." "The hell!? Why would they add Creepy Pastas in the MineOlympics?!" Nigel said "I hope Kirby is okay." David said.

* * *

**Back in the MineOlympics**

I went to the library and took a random book and returned to my resting spot. I read the title "Creepy Pastas". "Oh shit, this is a book about the creepy pastas and weird shit that is happening." I said. I read the book for like hours. I stopped reading and went outside to check the time. It was around 5:30 pm. I grilled a turkey and after a few minutes of grilling, I ate it. I returned to my resting spot and resumed reading. I heard a loud thud from outside. I rushed to the cave and I saw the Mothman. I fought the Mothman but it was hard to kill. I saw an opportunity and slashed its legs. It let out a yelp of pain and it tried to fly away but I shot him with lightning making him crash down. I kept shooting him with lightning and I cut off its head. I burned it in my lava pit and returned to my resting spot.

I read a weird page of the book.

"Whatever you do, do not say "The Fuck" after reading the text below" I read the text "Da wan reeding dis iz a foqker" I read and said "The Fuck?!" accidentally. The book started shaking violently so I threw it across the room. Its pages turned and stopped at a page with the picture of the Slenderman.

The Slenderman was crawling out of the book and I was scared. I didn't believe in the Slenderman until now. He was standing with an incredible height of 12'3" I think. He was looking at me. His tentacles were ready to stab me while I was looking at the faceless and monstrous being.

I was petrified with fear. I couldn't move.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end for chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**Did you notice the weird thing during the Slenderman part? No? Then read it again from the part I was reading after the Mothman fight to the Author's Note. Tell me if you found the two weird stuff I did in this chapter in the reviews. Stay alert! The creepy pastas might try and kill you!**

**Also I have good news. I have a one week vacation yay! and I will use the following days to write as many chapters as I can.**


	14. MineOlympics Full Throttle

**Chapter 14: MineOlympics Full Throttle**

I was shivering in fear as he looked at me. I readied my sword and shield for the inevitable battle. I put my phone in my pocket and put on my earphones and played my favorite song to ease up the fear. Slenderman's tentacles moved toward me and I dodged his attack. His body then became apparition-like and he disappeared completely. I looked around trying to find him but I didn't. His tentacles suddenly came from the floor and headed towards me. I slashed his tentacles but it became a shadow and then materialized again. I was shocked to see that his tentacles can become shadows and materialize at will. I blocked some of the tentacles and dodged some. I saw Slenderman in the corner and I charged at him. His tentacles appeared right in front him and moved toward me. I blocked the tentacles and moved away. "**Valkyrie Strike**" I said and slashed the air. The shadow of my sword was broken by a punch of Slenderman. I didn't expect him to break my attack. I shot him with lightning but his tentacles blocked the lightning bolts. I charged at him "**Aether Blade**" I said and my sword glowed and made a white aura. His tentacles seemed to slow down so I took the chance and went for Slenderman. I knocked him down and tackled him. I stood up and pointed my sword at him. "I defeated the Rake. I killed Jeff the Killer. I brought down the Mothman. And I will do the same thing to you" I said as the white aura of my sword also becomes mine "**By the power of Judgment of the Nether, and the power of Justice of the Aether. You shall be judged for today is your Judgment day. Your Judgment will bring Justice upon those you have hurt. And their Justice is what will bring you to your Judgment!**" I stabbed him in the chest. He screamed in pain as I watch. White flames engulfed Slenderman. He was vaporized. "Holy shit" I said "Holy shit right." I saw Slenderman emerging on the floor "That fight was intense! I never had a fight like that since Horus and Anubis tried to kill me! Well don't worry, I won't kill you now. I enjoyed that fight with you. That last attack was strong good thing I dodged it." He said "Wait, wait, wait. Did you say you dodged my attack?" I asked "Yeah, I felt a flow of power in the room. It wasn't my power so I figured it was yours. I can feel strong flows of power and energy but that attack was intense. It was a lot stronger than mine are! So I created a body double for you to kill." He explained "But why didn't you kill me?" "It's because I kill people aimlessly but this is the first time I wanted to choose targets. You made me realize that there are a lot of strong people. I want to fight them. Well I guess it's time for me to leave. Goodbye Kirby!" He said right before disappearing "Holy shit, this is totally the best day ever!" I said.

I was tired so I cooked another chicken. I waited for it to cook but I heard some footsteps outside. I peeked and saw what seems to be a snow golem. I charged at her but slid under her. She got startled by my sudden slide across the floor. I slashed her leg and she screamed in pain, kneeling down. I hit her hard on the head. She got knocked out and I dragged her to a room then locked it and sealed it with rubble.

I sat down and rested. I was slowly drifting to sleep. My eyelids were slowly covering my eyes but I saw a mysterious figure in the corner of my eye. I jumped and rolled hoping to intimidate the creature or thing. I looked at it and was one of my worst nightmares. I saw Eyeless Jack and his black empty eye sockets. I thought Slenderman was bad enough for the creepy pastas to stop bothering me but no. I was ready to charge at Eyeless Jack but he charged first. I shot him with lightning but it seems it wasn't effective. I dodged his attack and slashed his left arm off. He didn't react in the sight of his own arm on the floor. I jumped away and shot him with lightning. Once again, it didn't do anything. He looked at me and ran out of the room. I followed him throughout the stronghold. He got out of the cave but he didn't realize that I was right behind him. I slashed his head off and his head fell inside the cave. I dragged his heavy ass to the lava pit. I burned his body but I kept the head. I plan to prank Nigel and the others. I dried his head and put it in my bag.

I went out during the night and closed the cave. I explored a 70 meter radius around the cave. I found a sleeping creeper. I silently walked toward him as I snatch his supplies. I left a piece of paper with notes "I took your stupid supplies and weapons. Good luck without them!" I returned to my stronghold to review the stuff I got. "Okay let's take a look. 1 emerald sword, 1 gold dagger, 1 small bag of gunpowder, 1 flint, 1 piece of cloth, and 5 glass bottles. Hmm… weird stuff but I'll keep it." I told myself. I poured some gunpowder on a glass bottle and tore a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the bottle's head. I lit the cloth and threw it at the wall. *BOOM* my grenade worked and I noticed the wall was covering a hallway. I broke through wall and checked out the hallway. It leaded to a room with some kind alchemic purposes. I looked at every inch of the room. I saw every ingredient you need to create every potion you want. I used the gunpowder, glass bottles, and cloths I could find in the room and made more grenades. I had this wonderful idea that was out of this world (but it's in our world.). I put lots of glowstone dust in some of my grenades. I felt confident with my grenades. I packed my stuff and readied to hunt every contestant left. I went to the nearest campfire and kicked the enderman in the face. He quickly woke up but I covered my eyes and threw my Glowstone grenade at him. A small explosion with a bright light appeared. I wasn't stunned by the bright light since I covered my eyes. The enderman however was screaming in pain of the bright light. I quickly charged at him and hit him in the head. I climbed a tree hoping to spot anyone noticing my Glowstone grenade and other contestants that are sleeping. I waited and noticed movement in the bushes. I saw Blaze. She was looking at the Enderman. I jumped and landed on her. She was struggling to get away so I hit her in the head. I dragged her body next to the Enderman. I left them and spotted another contestant. I saw that she was a witch. I threw one of my grenades and she got knocked back. She was stunned and I took advantage of it and hit her with my shield on the head. I left her unconscious body, determined to end the MineOlympics. I searched for more contestants. I found the Iron Golem that looked like Iron Man. "This metal head won't be knocked out whatever I do. But maybe…" I thought. I slashed his chest even though I didn't plan on killing anybody during the MineOlympics. I jumped away and shot him with lightning. He threw a giant boulder at me but my shield blocked it. I charged at him again but this time, I stopped in front of him sidestepped. I held his shoulder and used it to pull myself up. I kicked him in the head then slashed his chest again opening up his power core (Which was a compartment with coal to power it) I used a combination of block, slash, take coal, block, take coal, slash, take coal until he slowed down and eventually stopped. I heard a loud explosion and suddenly we were transported back to the barracks of Last Stand Village.

* * *

"We have our winner! Kirby has won this year's MineOlympics!" Notch said. I got the rewards. I looked at the BloodEdge and it was a combination of black, red, and white (If you play Blazblue, and you know what Ragna's sword look like, well its design is based on ragna's sword). I snuck through the window. I went to my room and took out the Eyeless Jack head. Slenderman suddenly sprung out of the floor and greeted me "Hi Kirby! You know that won't scare your friends, here take this" He said and a Slenderman mannequin appeared "This will totally scare the shit out of them. Thanks Slenderman. But how did you know that I was going to scare my friends?" I said "I heard you talking to yourself in the stronghold." He replied "Well, see you later!" He said right after disappearing. I pushed the mannequin toward the living room while I hide behind it. They screamed but not as loud as Nigel's. The couch tilted and fell because of them being scared. Nigel kept on screaming so I revealed myself and laughed at them. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! You should've seen the looks on your faces!" I kept laughing "The fuck Kirby. LOL. That shit is cool." Nigel said "Where did you get this Slenderman mannequin?" He added "From me" Slenderman sprung out of the floor and smiled at Nigel who fainted because of the sight "I think we've gone too far with this prank." I said "Yeah I guess so." Slenderman replied "Y-you're the real Slenderman?!" Ian asked "Yes that's correct. You may not believe it but Kirby here, almost defeated me or needless to say almost killed me. I just dodged but if I was hit. I am a goner." He explained as the others listened in disbelief "Okay I guess it's time for me to leave. Goodbye!" He said right before fading to the floor "Hey Kirby, since when did you make friends with a brutal, merciless, deadly, and faceless killer?" Jaylord asked "Look, I accidentally freed him from his magical book prison. Then he tried to attack and I did what I had to do. In the end I won but he suddenly sprung out of the floor and thanked me for a good fight. He told me who he is and what he does. The End" I said "Anyway that was cool prank." David said "Well to be exact, I planned to scare you with this" I revealed Eyeless Jack's head "But Slenderman gave that mannequin a few minutes ago" I continued. I noticed that they were looking at the head. "Umm… Why are you guys focused on the head?" I asked "It's because that is Eyeless Jack's head." David said "To be exact, Eyeless Jack wasn't the only creepy pasta I saw and defeated." I said "Who else?" Ian asked "The Rake, Jeff the Killer, and The Mothman." I said as they listen in disbelief for the creepy pastas that I killed. I rested in my room and slept.

* * *

I woke up and looked at my phone. The time was 8:09 pm. I unpacked my stuff but I noticed a white glow in the room. It was the same glow as when my friends first came here. I looked at the ceiling and saw that the glow was getting brighter and brighter. I saw someone fall from the portal and he landed on the bed. I recognized him. "Hey brother, wake up. Wake up!" I said and he woke up. "Hey Kirby, where the hell are we?" Kyle asked "We are in Minecraft or should I say Minecraftia." I said "What are you doing here?" He asked "I didn't come here just because I want to. I was suddenly transported here and so are Ian, Jaylord, and Nigel. Now, you're here too. Here take this." I gave him the BloodEdge "I was summoned here by Herobrine and Notch because of an unknown force known as the Infected. They are mobs which show a weird physical, mental, and social symptom which is not normal for mobs. You should make use of that weapon's true potential" I said pointing at the BloodEdge "That weapon is much more powerful that the most powerful Diamond sword. I also have a weapon but weapons that are created by Steve are unique like my sword and shield" I showed my sword and shield "Well that's about it" I said. I lead him to the dining room and let him eat. I called the others and they were shocked to see my brother. "Kyle this is David, we found him in a village. David this is Kyle, my brother" I said. All of them were chatting in the dining room. I drank some hot chocolate and gazed at the night sky while lying on the roof.

A few minutes later, Selena came to me while riding her flying broom. Want to come and ride?" She asked "Oh yeah" I said. She showed me the scenery of Last Stand Village from a bird's eye view. "Wow! This is the first time I am riding a flying broom!" I said in excitement. We flew around the village and after a few minutes, she brought me back home and I kissed her goodbye before she flew to her kingdom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! It's done! Sorry for the long update even though I had vacation at home. I just couldn't balance my activities like visiting the Minecraft Community in Facebook, Using the Mine-imator, and writing fanfictions. Plus. Chapter 13 was my bloodiest chapter I've ever written.  
**

**And don't Forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite! And remember not all enemies can stay enemies.**


	15. Operation: Apocalypse

**Chapter 15: Operation: Apocalypse**

I woke up and checked the time. It was 4:14 am. I cleaned my sword and saw Slenderman emerge from the floor. "Why are you awake so early?" He said "I just woke up. I have a question. Back in the stronghold after our fight, you said you never experienced a fight like ours since you fought Anubis and Horus. Aren't they Egyptian gods?" I said "I guess you need some history lessons. Back in earth, you know about the war between the Romans and Egyptians?" He asked "Yeah" I replied "Well the things that were only recorded were man to man fights but what they don't know is that there were myth to myth fights happening between the Romans and Egyptians. The Romans refer to me as the 'Tall Man' and I was a myth. I fought Anubis and Horus but they were defeated by me." He explained "So you're saying that the war between the Romans and Egyptians were man to man and myth to myth fights?" I asked "Yeah. And that is what happened. History lessons are fun right? Well I have information to give you. There is a spy in this town that works for the infected. He just hangs around the park and eyes soldiers from there. He also eavesdrops at the barracks and Notch's house for battle tactics." He said "Well what's his name?" I asked "How the hell would I know his name?!" He shouted "How the hell would I know that you don't know his name?!" I shouted back "Nevermind. He is sleeping right now in the park. Go get him." He said right before disappearing. I woke everyone in the house up and readied a kidnap strategy. I went to my anti-griefer bunker (yeah I have one in my house even though it's on single player. I also connect with my friends and that bunker is my only salvation if they try to grief my stuff) and readied a chair, some buckets of water, and a cloth.

"Nigel and Ian get ready to teleport. David distract that sleeping spy after I wake him up. Jaylord be ready to scare the shit out of him after we kidnap him. Kyle beat the crap out of him when he tries to fight back. Everyone ready?" I said and they nodded.

I watched the guy sleep and I shot lightning a few meters away from him waking him up. David walked and made it look like he is investigating the lightning strike. Nigel teleported behind him making him turn and Ian teleported and hit him on the back of his head.

They teleported him to the bunker. I put a piece of cloth over his head and we waited for him to wake up. After a few hours, he woke up "Huh? Where am I? Crap, Heroinebrine is going to kill me." The spy said "It's been confirmed. You are a spy!" Ian said "Wh-who's there?" the spy asked "How can we travel to Minfecraftia?!" I spanked his ass with a stick "Ow! You can't make me tell you!" he replied "Oh yeah?" I spanked his ass a couple of times more "Ouch, I told you can't make me tell you." He said. We tied him to the floor. I poured a bucket of water on his cloth covered face and watched. He choked and spat out some water. "Haha! I just waterboarded you! Now tell us how to get to Minfecraftia?" I said "I'll never tell you!" He shouted. I got mad and I grabbed the stick. I jumpslashed his balls and he screamed in pain. I just kept hitting his balls and stopped after a few hits. He was screaming in pain. I grabbed my gun "I will count to ten. And if you still don't tell us, I will shoot your balls off of your hips!" I warned "1" I shot his foot and he screamed "2" I shot his other foot and he screamed again "3" I shot his left shin "4" I shot his right shin "5" I shot a meter away from his balls "6" I shot a decimeter away from his balls "7" I shot his left hand "8" I shot his right hand "9" I shot a centimeter away from his balls "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He screamed "Alright. Talk!" I said "The portal to Minfecraftia is located in the middle of the Island of Fears." He said "Details!" I said "You must pass through the **Forest of Famine**, enter the **Caverns of Conquest**, cross the **Waters of War**, and go through the **Valley of Death**. Be careful for there are shape shifting beasts that will transform into your fears." He explained "Hence the name, Island of Fears." I said and knocked him out. We turned him in to Notch and talked about what happened. "Notch, do you know how to get to the Island of Fears?" I asked "Yeah, but why would you choose to go there?" Notch replied "We beat the info out of him. He says that we need to go there because the portal to Minfecraftia is located there." Kyle said "Well it seems that we need to make preparations. You must travel to the Squid Kingdom. The ships they build are unique and strong. You will start your journey tomorrow." Notch said

* * *

**Meanwhile in Minfecraftia**

The Infected is setting up a huge portal to the End. "Your Majesty, the portal will soon be completed. We only need 500 more Eyes of Ender." An infected bat said "Thank you, you are dismissed" Heroinebrine said "Soon, Minecraftia shall be mine!" She thought.

**Spitfire's POV**

I was walking around the castle when I noticed a man in the end of the hallway. I walked towards him and noticed that he has a black aura. I was just a few meters away from him. "Boo" the man said silently then the lights went out. All the torches, glowstones, and lava weren't lighting up. The world was really dark. I lit up a flame but it wasn't emitting light but I could feel the flame in my hand. "Am I blind?" I said to myself "No, you're not. The place is only dark and cold. Light just doesn't appear when you create a light source, it appears when people with a dark heart are not showing their true selves. Remember that." A dark voice said. The man was no longer there. The light went back but the voice I heard and the man was still inside my head. I couldn't shrug it off; it was stuck in my head. It was like a nightmare living inside of me.

* * *

**Back in Last Stand Village**

We packed our stuff and readied for a very long journey. We ate at the restaurant. We slept for the long ride.

The next day, we rode a wagon to the Squid Kingdom. "Kirby, why are we going to the Squid Kingdom?" Nigel asked "That's because the ships they build are one of a kind." I replied.

**A few hours later**

We reached a village and had agreed to stop there. We went to the inn to sleep. I was just looking at the window and noticed a shady character walking towards the bank. I woke everyone up and told them about the shady character. We intercepted the shady character "Well it looks like I've been caught. No point in hiding myself" he removed his robe and revealed a buff man with bat wings. "I am the prince of the infected bats and I am here to kill you!" He said and flew high. I threw a grenade but he caught it. "I can hear anything you do. So you're attacks are useless!" He said "Dumbass!" I said as I point my sword at him and shot the grenade with lightning. He crashed because of the blast. We went to where he fell. He was standing but he seems disoriented and dazed. His hearing was damaged because of the loud blast. Kyle approached the infected bat prince. He focused his energy. The handle of the BloodEdge became longer and the blade shifted 90 degrees. The BloodEdge became a scythe. It was enveloped by a red and black aura. There was a heavy feeling in the air. Kyle slashed the infected bat. The bat was vaporized in a blink of an eye. We were standing in absolute shock. We just went back to the inn and rested.

The next day, we rode the wagon and went back to our journey. "Uh guys, I just realized that the areas in the Island of Fears are from the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Famine, Conquest, War, and Death." Ian said "You're right. We must be careful of what we do in those areas. Those are apocalyptic names." Jaylord said. We got to a desert biome and it was fucking hot. I drank water from a bottle and poured some on me. I noticed a village in the distance and told them to head toward it. We stopped and saw that the village is abandoned and destroyed. I noticed some netherrack and lava in the area but the one that caught my eye was an inactivated Nether portal. "Guys, I think I know where we are." I said "Yeah, me too. This place is way too familiar." Ian said "I think this is the scene from 'Take Back the Night'." I said. We explored the area for a while and went back to our journey.

**A few hours later**

We stopped at a plains biome. We set up a small campfire to light the area. Ian, David, and I went hunting. We found a couple of turkeys and cows. We cooked some and packed some. I watched the night sky above me and counted stars. I sang a little bit to slowly drift myself to sleep.

_Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes but nothing's true._

_I used to own a castle now it's boxes that I have to move._

_Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do._

_It's easier to run away but today, today we got to._

_Cast the shadows out from sight_

_A final stand, a shouting cry_

_All the wrongs now turned to right_

_So fight the past, Take back the Night._

_And call upon the torch tonight._

_To bring out all the ghosts to light._

_Because at last we have to go_

_It's time, to Take back the Night._

_Bridges burned and broken on different sides, we start anew._

_Being chased by monsters to face head on, or be consumed._

_Reaching out for something grasping unto, nothing to lose._

_Payback's left too long unpaid but today, today we got to._

_Cast the shadows out from sight_

_A final stand, a shouting cry_

_All the wrongs now turned to right_

_So fight the past, Take back the Night._

_And call upon the torch tonight._

_To bring out all the ghosts to light._

_Because at last we have to go_

_It's time, to Take back the Night._

I drifted to sleep. The next morning, we cooked more of the turkeys that we caught. We returned to the wagon and headed to the Squid Kingdom. "Look! The Squid Kingdom!" David shouted. We sped up the horses pulling the wagon and rushed to the kingdom. We were stopped by the guard "Who are you and what are you carrying?" the guard asked "We are the heroes of the prophecy and we were sent here by Notch." I replied "We are expecting you. The king wants you in the throne room." The guard said. We went to the castle and headed to the throne room. We got to the throne room and saw Inky in her normal sky blue dress. "Father! They're here!" Inky said "Wait! I'm still not done combing my hair." A voice boomed "Wait for my father. He always likes to comb his hair." She said. We waited for a couple of minutes and the king appeared in the door. "Where are they?" He asked "They're right there, father." Inky pointed at us "Welcome heroes! To our grand kingdom!" He boomed "Thank you, your highness. We are here for the ship that we are going to use to go to the Island of Fears." I said "The ship is ready! You can come down to the dock now but I insist you stay for lunch." He boomed "He's right. Our chefs are the best" Inky said. We went to dining room and we were amazed because of the long table. We ate a lot of food and went down to the dock.

"Where's the ship?" Nigel asked "It's right there." Inky pointed in the distance. We saw a ship that is made of water. "Won't we sank if step on it?" I asked "No, it is made with the latest Squid tech. Solid things won't sink so it's completely safe." She said. We went to the ship. I was scared as hell before I closed my eyes and took a leap of faith to the ship. I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing the water ship. "Oh shit! I'm standing on water!" I said. The others followed me on the ship. "The ship moves because of a water vortex under the ship. This baby can get you through whirlpools without breaking a sweat!" Inky said. The ship started moving and I waved goodbye to the land (Because I won't see it for a long time) and asked the captain to give me a map of the Island. He handed me the map and I studied it. The Island of Fears is shaped like a skull. I studied the routes that would get us to the center of the island. "Nigel! Jaylord! Kyle! Ian! David! I have a map of the Island of Fears. The next thing we need is luck." I said

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end of Chapter 15. Kinda sheepish right? Well that's because I have problems. Our school paper adviser has recruited me to a competition called Division Schools Press Conference (DSPC) and I am as tired as hell. Updates will take long this week. But still, don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story. Also pass up some OCs to me. The OC application form is in chapter 3.**

**-Kax Mendoza**


	16. Forest of Famine

**Chapter 16: Forest of Famine**

The night was calm. As look at the ceiling I noticed a white light. "Again? Let me guess, it's Aukllie." I said "Where's Aukllie?" Nigel said "Right there at the portal" "Are you sure it's Aukllie?" Ian asked "Well I noticed a pattern. All of us here are members of the Crazy MineCrafters. Aukllie is the only one that isn't here yet, so it must be him. Ten diamonds says you're wrong." Jaylord replied. We waited for a few minutes and Aukllie popped out of the portal. The portal closed and we woke Aukllie up. "Hey Aukllie!" Nigel said "What?" He replied "Why am I on a bed? And why is-Oh shit! The area is filled with water! It's flooding!" Aukllie said "It's not flooding. You are in Minecraft. Don't bother to ask. Nigel will brief you." I said "What? Why me?" Nigel said and I stepped on his foot "Ow! Alright! Aukllie come here." Nigel said as Aukllie followed.

The night passed since we rode the ship. "Water, water, everywhere, nor a drop to drink" Jaylord said "You can drink the water of this ship." The captain said "Really?!" Jaylord said in excitement "Yah, this here ship is made of freshwater!" the captain replied. Jaylord quickly took scoops of the water and drank it. Jaylord let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at the sight but I soon felt a dark and eerie aura. I saw the Island of Fears. "Increase speed! The Island of Fears is in front of us!" I commanded. The ship increased speed as we approach the island. We stopped at a very old dock. We readied our weapons and headed to the deep forest. "We will be leaving. Here take this…" The captain handed me a blue Enderpearl "That is an Endersourcepearl. Like a normal Enderpearl, it will teleport you to another location but the difference is that Endersourcepearls will teleport you to the nearest Ender torch. And there is only one Ender torch in Minecraftia and it's on Last Stand Village. Good luck. Oh yeah also take this…" The captain said handing me a crystal ball-like thing "That is a contactor; it can contact anyone you have met that also has a contactor." I thanked the captain and left.

* * *

**Spitfire's POV**

I haven't been able to remove the image and voice of the man. The best thing I could do is to follow its dark aura that I can still sense. I followed the aura that leads to the Overworld. I lost track of the dark aura but I heard the voice again "Darkness has never felt this good. The infected are doing a damn good job in spreading chaos around Minecraftia. Soon, darkness will envelope Minecraftia. By the time the heroes realizes it, they are already too late. And no one. I tell you, no one. Will. Be able. To stop. ME!" The voice boomed inside of my head. I sat at a nearby dead tree. "Why do the trees here in the Island of Fears doesn't have leaves?" I asked myself.

* * *

**Kirby's POV**

We saw a sign that was very creepy "Forest of Famine" it said. We walked forward "Don't think of scary monsters or anything because this is the Island of Fears." I warned "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Ian said "What the hell did you think of?!" Kyle shouted "I thought of the Eater of Worlds from Terraria!" Ian said "Oh shit! Prepare for battle!" I said "Uh guys, I'm going to need a weapon." Aukllie said "Here take this." I gave him two diamond swords that are enchanted with fire aspect II, Unbreaking I, and Sharpness II "Wow thanks!" Aukllie said.

The Eater of Worlds sprang out of the ground and headed toward us. I shot it with lightning before jumping to dodge it. "**Nether Fountain**" I shouted. A lava fountain appeared under the Eater of Worlds. Its body was engulfed in flames but it's still attacking. "Ian, send some of its parts to the End! Nigel, slash as much parts of the Eater of Worlds! Jaylord, use lich orbs to push back the Eater of Worlds! David, summon as much Villagers as you can and order them to divert the attention of the Eater of Worlds! Kyle, slash the Eater of Worlds if you get a chance. Aukllie, hit the tail of the Eater of Worlds. While I create as much lava fountains as I can. Now go!" I commanded "Damn it. I wish I have Thorn Chakram." Ian complained. They went to do their separate objectives. I channeled as much energy as I can muster and created lava fountains under the Eater of Worlds.

After a fighting the Eater of Worlds for almost an hour, we rested and watched the shadow scales on the ground. "Fuck the Eater of Worlds!" I said "Who wants to fight more bosses from other games?" I said just for fun "I want to fight Grazard from Symphony of Eternity." Kyle said "Yeah let's go with that." Jaylord said.

Grazard sprung out of the ground and looked at us. "Look at that. Grazard is on his second form!" Jaylord said "Then that means after we defeat him, he will turn to his third form." I said "Let's go!" Nigel said.

After almost an hour, we defeated his second form. "He's going to transform." I warned and he did become bigger. After another hour, we finally defeated him. "Who's next?" Ian asked "Let's see… Drakath from Adventure Quest Worlds" Nigel said "Nah, he's too weak!" Ian replied "Too bad, I already thought of him." Nigel said. Drakath sprung out of the ground but Ian sent him to the End. "Hey!" Nigel said "I told you he's weak!" Ian said "Shut up! I'll choose Darth Vader!" Aukllie said. Darth Vader sprung out of the ground and threw his lightsaber at me. I dodged and shot him with lightning like there was no end. "Star Wars episode VI reenactment!" I said. He pushed me away using _The Force_ and I hit a tree. I threw a grenade and he did the worst thing to do, slash it. The grenade exploded on his face rendering him unconscious. I snapped his neck even though he had his helmet on. "Star Wars episode VI family guy version reenactment! Oh no, Vader is dead because of what the emperor did to him. I better take his body." I said mocking Darth Vader. "Who's next?" Jaylord asked "I have an idea. How about Jack the Illuminator?" I said "Who the hell is that?!" Nigel asked "That made up mob I created using my Mine-imator." I said "I saw that! You posted it in our group last month! C'mon! Let's summon him!" Aukllie said. I thought of _it _and it suddenly sprung out of the ground. He has a Jack-o-Lantern for a head, a blaze rod for a body, 2 gold pickaxes for legs, and 4 gold hoes for feet. I went for it but I forgot that it spits fireballs at rapid speed. "Oh shit! I forgot that it can spit fireballs!" I said "Ha! Dumbass." Nigel said making Jack target him. "No not me!" Nigel started running. It was spitting a chain of fireballs non-stop. "Hey bitch!" Aukllie shouted making Jack mad "Come and get me!" Aukllie ran as fast as he can to dodge the attacks of Jack. I thought of an idea to defeat Jack. I hit some of the fireballs toward Nigel. "Nigel! Hit it towards Jack!" I said and he did so. We repeated this process until Jack was down for the count. "That was fucking cool." I said "You guys are having too much fun." David said "I'll choose. I choose the Rake!" He said "What the fuck?! Are you crazy?!" I said "What? It's going to be fun." He said calmly "I ain't doing this again. I had a hard time killing it all on my own!" I said "But you're not alone right now, aren't you." He smiled so I just smiled back. The ground started to move "It's coming" I said.

The Rake sprung out of the ground and looked at _me_ ferociously. It was quite different, it had blood lines in its neck like it was decapitated (Of course it was decapitated) and its claws had burn marks (Of course it was burned but it was on lava, how the hell would it survive that?! But then again David did think of the Rake so it was resurrected). "Uh guys" I said "I think it's mad at me for killing it." I said with worry. I shot it with lightning but it didn't flinch. "David, summon more Villagers for support. Jaylord, summon a Minotaur for me. Ian, fly and check the location of the Rake from above. Nigel, create stone spikes under the Rake when I tell you to. Kyle, try scaring the shit out of the Rake with your power. Aukllie, stop the Rake if it tries to escape. We really need a hell lot of luck." I said.

Jaylord summoned a Minotaur and I rode on it. Ian flew upward and readied his bow. The Rake charged at me but with the aid of the Minotaur, I dodged. It jumped towards me "Nigel, now!" I said. A stone spike pierced the Rake and the Villagers hit it more. "Bro, break the spike." I told Kyle. He broke the base of the spike with The Rake on its peak. Nigel teleported and created a TNT block that pushed the spike making its peak point downwards. "**Obsidian Pillar**" Ian said and a huge obsidian pillar pushed the spike downward. The peak went to the ground. Jaylord ordered the Minotaur to shove it to the ground more. "Return to the land of the dead, bitch!" I shouted "I think that was enough fun." Kyle said "Yeah I guess so" Aukllie said.

We followed a path that seems to be leading to a large mountain.

* * *

**Spitfire's POV**

I wasn't sure of what I was going to do. "Who is this person?" I thought to myself. I suddenly heard an explosion in the Forest of Famine. "Is someone on the island?" I said. I created booster flames under my feet so I could fly. I flew toward the forest and saw a huge spike crashing to the ground. "Return to the land of the dead, bitch!" a voice said. It wasn't the voice I fear; it was the voice of the heroes. I flew back to the portal to tell Heroinebrine of the news.

* * *

**Kirby's POV**

I felt something flying in the air but I just shrugged it off. We got to a broken down house and entered it. We saw a lot of cobwebs and some old house stuff. I lit up the torches to light our way. I noticed a button on the wall. "Hey guys! There's a button!" I said. I pressed the button and the wall opened. It led to a room full of clean weapons but the thing that caught my eye was a man sleeping in the floor. "Hey wake up!" I said. The man woke up revealing his face. "Dark Bane?! Is that you?" I asked in absolute shock "Kirby, what are you doing in the Island of Fears?" He replied "We were told that the portal to Minfecraftia is located at the center of this island." I said "And who told you that?" He asked "A spy that we tortured." I replied "And who are these new people?" He asked "This is David, a guy that we rescued a few days ago. This is Kyle, my brother and as you can see he is holding the BloodEdge. And this is Aukllie, one of my friends from earth." I said "Well it seems David and Aukllie needs powerful weapons. Come here I will show you something." He said pointing at the corner of the room.

Dark Bane handed David a sword. "That is the Astral Slayer; it can bring doomsday with its full power." He said. Dark handed Aukllie a halberd-like weapon. "This is the 'Ghost Mist'; it can render you invisible and summon apparitions to aid you." He said carefully giving it to Aukllie. "These weapons are made by the almighty Steve. The weapons that Steve creates are unique and powerful. Now that you all have your weapons, return to your quest. I have more important things to do but I will soon help Minecraftia become the once peaceful land it was." Dark Bane said.

We left the house and continued our journey in the Island of Fears.

* * *

**Spitfire's POV**

"Your Highness the heroes are in the Island of Fears, should we pursue?" I said "No, I have a surprise for them. Let them be." Heroinebrine replied "As you wish" I said before leaving. I felt the dark aura once again. I followed the aura once again which ended at the dungeon. I saw the man again but I didn't see him clearly, his dark aura is blocking him. He looked at me and his eyes became red. "I am the most evil man in the whole of Minecraftia, and I am going to be its ruler!" He boomed inside of my head before fading in the air. The dark aura faded completely. I went out of the dungeon and went to the Overworld. I traveled to a plains biome and shot some animals to calm myself.

But,

I could still feel him,

Watching me.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is kinda crappy. There were too much POV transitions in this chapter, it made it crappy (I think) but still the Eater of Worlds part is kinda cool right? The next chapter will be about us being in the Caverns of Conquest and Spitfire investigating the unknown man. Since it is still in the Island of Fears, please suggest an enemy from other games we would fight just for fun. I am also accepting OCs so please send me some. Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story.**


End file.
